Langer Weg zurück
by MayNeko-chan
Summary: Was würde geschehen wenn Piraten aus One Piece in unsere Welt, in unsere Zeit gezogen würden? Können sie sich anpassen oder endet alles im Chaos? ;- Auszug: "BÄÄÄM! Der Knall wurde von einem lauten Scheppern gefolgt. Mein Buch fiel mir aus der Hand und ich rannte entsetzt in die Küche. Ich hatte geahnt, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde IHN kochen zu lassen..."
1. Chapter 1

_kursiv _bedeutet auf Englisch gesprochen

1. unfreiwilliger Gast

BÄÄÄM! Der Knall wurde von einem lauten Scheppern gefolgt. Mein Buch fiel mir aus der Hand und ich rannte entsetzt in die Küche. Ich hatte geahnt, dass es keine gute Idee sein würde IHN kochen zu lassen, aber er wollte ja unbedingt. Jetzt sah ich meine geliebte Küche schon in Einzelteilen vor mir. Ich sah einen Schatten vom Herd weghuschen. _„Was zum Teufel hast du getan?"_, brülle ich ihn an. Entschuldigend sah er mich an und blicke dann zum Herd. Dort lag eine Keramikschüssel, oder besser deren Einzelteile, getränkt in Suppe. Ich seufzte lautstark auf, etwas übertrieben aber meiner Meinung nach gerechtfertigt._ „Zum Kochen nimmt man einen Topf, wie diesen hier…"_, ich langte in ein Regal neben der Tür _„Hast du wirklich noch nie einen Topf gesehen? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"_ Wieder nur ein entschuldigender Blick, er war mit der Gesamtsituation überfordert, so wie ich es auch war.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte ich ihn getroffen. Er sah nicht wirklich viel anders aus als jeder normale Student an unserer Universität aber dennoch stach er irgendwie aus der Menschenmenge hervor. Ich glaube es war sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild, welches mir einfach so bekannt vorkam. Bei unserem ersten Treffen war ich in Eile und konnte ihn nicht ansprechen, als er jedoch am Abend etwas verloren auf der Bank bei der Bushaltestelle saß begann ich ein Gespräch. Na gut ich musste feststellen das er kein Wort verstand und mich nur verwundert anblickte. Nach einem kurzen „Sorry, what did you say? (Tschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?)" versuchte ich es auf Englisch erneut. Er wusste offensichtlich nicht wo er war oder wie er hier her gekommen war. Seinen Namen wollte er mir nicht sagen und als ich die Polizei rufen wollte um ihm zu helfen wurde er panisch. Da es schon recht kalt geworden war hatte ich ihm einen Schlafplatz angeboten, vielleicht nicht gerade die schlauste Idee einen wildfremden Mann mitzunehmen aber ich wollte ihm helfen.

Heute war Sonntag und eine Freundin, die noch nichts von meinem `Gast` wusste, wollte vorbeikommen. Um genau zu sein hatte ich sie eingeladen. Ich wusste jetzt wer der fremde Mann war, konnte es aber nicht ganz glauben und wollte ihre Meinung hören.

Aber nun musste ich erst einmal Ordnung in der Küche schaffen. Der junge Mann versuchte mir eifrig zu helfen jedoch schickte ich ihn nach knappen 40 Sekunden aus dem Raum. Er gab sich ja alle Mühe, sodass ich ihn nicht rausschmeißen würde, aber alles was er versuchte endete in einem Chaos. Diesmal hielt sich das Chaos ja noch in Grenzen und über die zerdepperte Schüssel konnte ich auch hinwegsehen. Gestern hatte er jedoch, beim Versuch mir beim Kuchenbacken zu helfen, ein ganzes Kilo Mehl in meiner Wohnung verteilt. Ich musste lachen, er war wie ein kleines Kind. Lange konnte ich jedoch nicht nachdenken oder aufräumen, es klingelte an der Tür.

„Yo, wie geht's Tamy!", wurde ich von meiner Freundin … begrüßt. „Soweit ganz gut. Du, ich hab ein kleines Prob…", setzte ich an. … hatte ihn entdeckt, es war ja auch wirklich naiv gewesen zu glauben er würde im Wohnzimmer bleiben. „Tamy… sag mir bitte dass ich mich vergucke. Da steht nicht wirklich Trafalgar Law in deinem Flur oder?"


	2. Chapter 2

- Fragen

„Doch steht er scheinbar… und naja genau das ist das Problem was ich erwähnt habe." Sprachlos starrte sie Law an. „Hör mal … , ich kenn mich mit Mangas und so jetzt nicht gut aus. Kannst du rausfinden ob es wirklich DER Trafalgar Law ist, oder nur irgendein extremer Fan? Er redet nur englisch und will mir nicht sagen wo er herkommt. Als er mir dann seinen Namen gesagt hat fiel mir wieder ein das du immer von ihm und dem ganzen Anime Krams redest." Eigentlich war meine Bitte ziemlich bekloppt, aber was sollte ich sonst tun? Außerdem fürchtete ich mich ein wenig vor seinen Teufelskräften, ich hatte schließlich recheriert und einige interessente Informationen heraus gefunden. Aber um sicher zu gehen wollte ich Raven fragen. Im Moment jedoch schien es ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Ich schob sie etwas weiter in den Flur hinein und schloss die Tür. „_Das ist Raven, sie möchte sich mit dir unterhalten Law. Gehst du mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer? Ich muss noch die Küche aufräumen…_", bat ich ihn. Er nickte: „_Sicherlich, kann ich dir sonst noch irgendwie helfen?_" Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Raven wiederrum zuckte zusammen, folgte ihm dann aber zögerlich ins Wohnzimmer. Unsicher, ob die beiden überhaupt miteinander reden würden, machte ich mich in der Küche wieder an die Arbeit.

Nach einer knappen viertel Stunde war das Chaos größtenteils beseitigt und ich machte mich mit ein paar Gläsern und Saft auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Durch die Tür drang bereits ein angeregtes Gespräch. Die Beiden begannen lauthals zu lachen als ich eintrat. „Na ihr versteht euch ja blendend… Kannst du mir schon was sagen Raven?", fragte ich ungeduldig während ich die Getränke auf den kleinen Couchtisch stellte. Law blickte mich verwirrt an, er hatte natürlich nicht verstanden was ich gesagt hatte, und Raven nickte eifrig. „Er ist ein wenig verwirrt aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er DER Trafalgar Law aus dem Manga ist. Du hast ihm nicht erzählt, das seine Welt hier nur eine Geschichte ist oder?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wie sollte ich jemanden sagen ‚Hey du! Du bist nur ein Hirngespinst von einem kreativen Japaner!'… Ich hab auch extra aufgepasst das er nichts mitbekommt als ich recherchiert habe. Weißt du den auch wie er hergekommen ist?", fragte ich weiter, mit dem Hintergedanken ihn schnellstmöglich wieder dorthin zurück zu schicken. Raven lachte, was den armen Law nur noch mehr verwirrte. „Er hat mir irgendetwas von einem See erzählt. Ich versteh nur nicht warum er als Teufelskraftnutzer IN den See gegangen ist…" Jetzt musste ich lachen, was diesmal nicht nur Law sondern auch Raven verwirrte. „_Du hast ihr nicht die Geschichte erzählt die du mir vorgestern erzählt hast. Ich nehme an so ein Mittelding aus beiden stimmt oder?_" Er wurde rot und nickte verlegen mit dem Kopf. Auf Ravens auffordernden Blick erklärte ich schnell, dass er mir von einer durchzechten Nacht und einem etwas größeren Filmriss erzählt hatte. Da musste auch Raven lachen. Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten wurde ich wieder ernst und blickte Law an. „_Ich muss wissen ob du deine Teufelskraft benutzen kannst._", davor graute es mir am meisten. Ich hatte gelesen, dass er den Beinamen "Chirurg des Todes" hat.


	3. Chapter 3

neue Interessen

Angespanntes Schweigen folgte meiner Frage. Raven und ich hatten unseren Blick auf Law gerichtet, welcher sich scheinbar sehr auf das Glas in seiner Hand konzentrierte. Einige qualvolle Sekunden blieb es noch still bis er das Glas abstelle und dann die Beine eng an seinen Körper zog. „_Ich habe immer wieder probiert aber es geschieht nichts. Es fühlt sich irgendwie komisch und leer an…_", murmelte er anschließend. So sehr mich diese Nachricht auch erleichterte, er war so sichtbar deprimiert das er mir leid tat. Raven reagierte zuerst, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Mehr konnte ich auch nicht tun und wechselte, um die peinliche Stille die ich geschaffen hatte zu beenden, das Thema. Das Gespräch kam schnell wieder auf erfreulichere Pfade und wir verbrachten den ganzen verbleibenden Tag in meiner Wohnung, redeten und legten sogar einen Film ein. Von meinem Fernseher war Law schon vom ersten Abend an ganz fasziniert gewesen, um genau zu sein fand er alles interessant und war sehr neugierig. Gegen Abend bestellten wir uns Pizza.

Als Raven nach Hause gehen wollte nahm sie mich kurz zur Seite. „Sag mal Tamy, du kannst ihn ja schlecht in deinen Klamotten draußen rumlaufen lassen. Soll ich morgen einige Sachen von meinem Bruder mitbringen? Die beiden dürften in etwa die gleiche Größe haben." Ich musste kurz kichern, nach dem gestrigen Mehlchaos hatte ich ihm eine dunkel lilane Jogginghose und ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt gegeben, das einzige in meinem Kleiderschrank was ihm zu passen schien. Dankend nahm ich das Angebot von Raven an und wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander. Law hatte sich etwas zurückgehalten und stand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. „_Sie ist sehr nett…_", bemerkte er. Ja die beiden hatten sich sehr gut verstanden, aber auch ich kam nun etwas besser mit Law klar. Wir hatten besprochen, das Law bei mir wohnen konnte, die Wohnung war eh viel zu groß für eine einzige Person, und Raven jeden Tag vorbeikommen würde. Immerhin mussten wir einen Weg finden Law wieder in seine Welt zu schicken. Eine nicht gerade sehr einfache Aufgabe.

So vergingen einige Tage. Raven und ich besuchte ganz normal die Uni, Law blieb zuhause oder ging spazieren. Ich hatte den beiden einen Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung gegeben, sie war so etwas wie unsere Kommandozentrale geworden. Um Law brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, er hatte sich schnell in der kleinen Stadt eingelebt. Ihm gefiel es scheinbar sich nicht verstecken zu müssen. Wenn Raven da war und mit ihm redete versuchte ich mich weiter über seine Welt zu informieren (Internet sei Dank) und überlegte wie er hergekommen war.

Während meiner Recherche lernte ich viel über die Welt von One Piece. Eigentlich tauchte Law ja erst recht spät auf, dennoch war er sehr beliebt was ich ja schon an Ravens Erzählungen erfahren hatte. Bei den ganzen verschiedenen Charakteren war ich eigentlich ganz froh drum gerade Law gefunden zu haben. Was ich so über Typen wie Blackbeard oder Kidd gelesen hatte… ich denke sie hätten sich nicht so gut anpassen können. Und auch die Chaoten der Strohhutbande hätten sich sicherlich nicht so gut zurechtgefunden, jedenfalls solche Menschen wie Zorro oder Ruffy. Die anderen Charaktere hätten mich gar nicht interessieren müssen aber die gesamte Handlung fing an mich zu faszinieren. Mithilfe von Raven konnte ich auch her rausfinden aus welchem Teil der Geschichte Law in unserer Welt geraten war. Er kannte Strohhut Ruffy schon, hatte ihm schließlich geholfen, war aber noch nicht in die neue Welt aufgebrochen. Wir mussten vorsichtig sein mit unseren Fragen, er sollte schließlich nicht von seiner ‚Herkunft' erfahren. Law viel unser Verhalten jedoch auf, lange konnten wir dieses Geheimnis so nicht mehr für uns behalten.


	4. Chapter 4

Ausflug ?

Wir mussten uns schnell etwas einfallen lassen, ihn irgendwie ablenken. Er war jetzt seit einer Woche bei uns und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Raven hatte vorgeschlagen gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen. Nach einigem hin und her einigten wir uns darauf schwimmen zu gehen. Law meinte, er hätte als Kind schwimmen gelernt, ganz überzeugte uns das aber nicht. Den ‚Preis' für die Teufelskraft immer im Bewusstsein machten wir uns ein wenig Sorgen aber Law wollte unbedingt Schwimmen gehen. So planten wir also unseren Ausflug in das Schwimmbad der Nachbarstadt.

Es war Abend als Law mich ganz beiläufig fragte: „_Sag mal Tamara, worüber reden du und Raven eigentlich immer hinter meinem Rücken?_" Jetzt war eine Notlüge gefragt, ich war noch nie gut in so etwas gewesen. „_Ähm… Naja wir versuchen dir zu helfen, das weißt du doch. Und wir sind es nun einmal gewöhnt deutsch zu sprechen wenn wir uns unterhalten._", allein der Blick den mir Law zuwarf lies mich wissen, dass er mir nicht glaubte. Er sah mich ernst an, sein bohrender Blick wollte mir schienbar 1000 Fragen gleichzeitig stellen. „_Es ist wegen mir oder? Das ich hier wohne bereitet euch beiden Probleme._" – „_Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur wie ich sagte eine Gewohnheit deutsch zu sprechen._", diesmal schien er mir zu glauben, zum Glück. So hatten Raven und ich vielleicht einige Zeit gewonnen bis er unserem Geheimnis auf die Schliche kommen würde. „_Es ist schon spät Law, wir sollten schlafen gehen._", versuchte ich das Gespräch zu beenden. Er nickte nur und wünschte mir eine gute Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte mein Wecker, ein Geräusch das ich am liebsten verdammt hätte. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und mir war viel zu kalt. Mit einiger Mühe kletterte ich aus meinem Bett und wankte in die Küche. Law war bereits wach, selbst ohne Wecker stand er immer früh auf. Er hatte bemerkt, dass ich aufgestanden war und kam zu mir. Etwas in seinem Blick sagte mir: ich sah genauso schlecht aus wie ich mich fühlte. „_Tamara… guten Morgen… ähm… ist alles in Ordnung?_", begrüßte er mich und kam näher. „_Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen…_", erwiderte ich, bemerkte jedoch im selben Augenblick das er mir seine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt hatte. Mein unglücklicher Versuch ihn abzuschütteln endete damit, dass mir ziemlich schwindelig wurde. „_Ich würde eher sagen du hast eine schöne Erkältung, mit Fieberund allem. Leg dich wieder ins Bett!_" Ich drehte mich weg, wollte mir nicht vorschreiben lassen was ich zu tun hatte. In meinem Inneren spürte ich jedoch wie Recht er hatte. Law hatte meinen Trotz bemerkt und mich kurzerhand zu sich gezogen. Ich konnte nicht einmal reagieren, so schnell hatte er mich in die Arme geschlossen und trug mich nun zu meinem Bett. Es war ja schon ziemlich peinlich, aber egal wie sehr ich beteuerte das es mir gut gehe und er mich runterlassen soll es nützte nichts. Ein wenig unsanft landete ich auf meinem Bett. „_Als Arzt rate ich dir den Tag im Bett zu bleiben!_, fuhr er mich leicht böse an. Nun konnte ich gar nicht mehr reagieren, ich war einfach zu erstaunt über die Gesamtsituation, als die Haustüre klackte und Raven eintrat." _Yo, Leute seid ihr bereit?_" Jetzt machte mir Law Angst, seine Grinsen wurde richtig böse. „_Raven, Tamara ist krank. Sagst du ihr bitte mal die Meinung, sie will glaub ich nicht auf mich hören…_", ja ich hatte Recht gehabt, Angst war angebracht. Jetzt kam nämlich auch noch Raven angerauscht. Nach einer doppelten Standpauke von wegen ich solle im Bett bleiben und mich ausschlafen konnte ich nun endlich auch einmal zu Wort kommen: „_Dann geht ihr beide aber jetzt schwimmen! Ansonsten hab ich doch eh nicht meine Ruhe hier._" Raven stimmte sofort zu während Law ein wenig rot wurde aber ebenfalls nickte. Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde bis die Beiden dann endlich verschwunden waren. Ich spürte jetzt erst wie müde ich war und schlief ziemlich schnell wieder ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Schwimmen für Anfänger

Ich wusste, dass Law unsere ganzen technischen Hilfsgüter nicht ganz geheuer waren. Vor allen Dingen Autos! Tamy und ich hatten unsere liebe Mühe ihm unsere fahrbaren Untersätze zu erklären. An Busse hatte er sich zwar schon gewöhnt, aber er hatte noch nie in einem Auto gesessen. Deswegen war ich auch heilfroh, dass das Auto meiner Eltern groß war und nicht so eine kleine Knutschkugel in der keiner Platz hatte.  
Nur zögerlich setzte sich Law auf den Beifahrersitz des grünblauen Autos. Da auf dem Platz des Öfteren mein Bruder saß, war der Sitz weit nach hinten geschoben. Ich musste also keine Erklärungsversuche starten, damit Law Platz hatte.

Nun ich wusste, dass ich schnell fuhr. Auf der Landstraße und Autobahn gerne zwanzig Kilometer pro Stunde mehr als erlaubt, Innerorts jedoch selten nur vielleicht fünf schneller. Aber genauso wusste ich auch, dass ich sicher fuhr. Etwas was Law aber nicht wusste und ihm wohl auch ziemlich gleich war. Relativ verkrampft saß er auf seinem Sitz und blickte geschockt aus der Frontscheibe. Es war doch etwas anderes in einem Auto mitzufahren, als in einem Bus.

„_Keine Angst, ich kann fahren, glaub mir!_", versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
Er blickte mich mit geweiteten Augen an. Sein eigentlich recht dunkler Teint war blass. Alles an ihm sagte mir, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte. Aber ich würde ganz sicher nicht wegen ihm langsamer fahren, so weit kam es noch.  
„_Du solltest dich wirklich entspannen, es dauert noch bis wir da sind._"  
Als das immer noch keinen Effekt hatte, schaltete ich einfach das Radio an. Und das schien zu helfen. Denn Laws Blick folgte meinen Fingern und blieb dann überrascht an dem kleinen Autoradio hängen. Als nächstes flog sein Blick regelrecht über die Armatur und als er den Tacho sah zog er überrascht beide Augenbrauen hoch.  
„_Das erinnert mich etwas an mein U-Boot._"  
„_U-Boot?_", fragte ich gespielt verwirrt.  
Natürlich wusste ich, dass Law in einem U-Boot umher schipperte. Aber jetzt schien er sich gänzlich zu entspannen und erzählte mir ein paar Einzelheiten über sein gelbes Boot. Es war nicht viel. Ich wusste gar nicht, wieso er so wenig preisgab.

Die Zeit verflog und schließlich erreichten wir das Bad. Es war groß, mit mehreren Rutschen, Außenbecken, Solebecken und was einem noch alles einfallen konnte. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, hatte man nach der Renovierung sogar ein Wellenbecken eingebaut.  
Law war regelrecht aufgeregt. Nicht das man es ihm verübeln konnte. Seit er seine Teufelskräfte hatte, war er nicht mehr schwimmen gewesen. Außer natürlich unfreiwillig. Mir schwante böses, wenn ich daran dachte, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wirklich schwimmen konnte.

Wir stellten uns an und warteten bis wir die Kasse endlich erreichten. Es waren unheimlich viele Leute hier. Als ich für uns beide zahlte, blickte mich die Verkäuferin komisch an. Mir wurde bewusst, was für einen Eindruck wir beide machten und gab mir große Mühe nicht rot anzulaufen.  
Als sich unsere Wege kurz trennten, damit wir uns umziehen konnten, war ich froh, dass wir Law das Gröbste bereits vorher erklärt hatten. Es wäre irgendwie sehr eigenartig gewesen, wenn ich ihm hätte erläutern müssen, dass es mehrere verschiedene Umkleidekabinen gab und die auch noch nach Geschlecht getrennt waren. Auch wie die Schließfächer funktionierten hatten wir ihm erklärt. Wir hatten stark bezweifelt, dass es in seiner Welt Schließfächer gab, in die man Karten stecken musste, damit sie schlossen. Als Piraten waren sie sowieso viel mehr daran interessiert solche Dinger aufzubrechen anstatt sie abzuschließen.

Ich trat aus den Duschen raus und suchte nach Law. Er musste auffallen, zumindest hoffte ich das. Tatsächlich, relativ verloren stand er neben der Tür zu den Männerduschen und blickte sich suchend um. Als er mich sah, wirkte er regelrecht erleichtert und kam sofort zu mir. Eine Schar kreischender Kinder rannte an uns vorbei direkt ins Kinderbecken hinein. Die armen zwei Mütter trotteten hinterher und fragten sich wahrscheinlich, wieso sie dem zugestimmt hatten. Hier drin, diese ganze Horde unter Kontrolle zu halten, würde sich als richtig schwer herausstellen.  
Schulterzuckend wand ich mich wieder Law zu der völlig entsetzt den Kindern hinterher blickte.  
„_Wir sollten uns ein Fach oder sogar zwei Liegen suchen._", meinte ich zu Law und er folgte mir stumm.  
Das Ganze musste etwas viel für ihn sein. Nun es war wirklich voll und dementsprechend war der Lautstärkenpegel extrem.

Wir suchten also eine ganze Weile bis wir tatsächlich zwei Liegen fanden, die frei waren. Seufzend legte ich mein Handtuch darauf und sah mich um. Hier drin war es ruhiger. Wir waren im Bereich der Solebecken. Kinder mochten sie nicht ganz so gern, da das Salzwasser ihnen in den Augen brannte. Grinsend dachte ich daran, dass es vielleicht klug war, wenn wir erst mit den Salzwasserbecken anfingen, da das Wasser zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil trug.  
Law sah mich komisch an. Ob er was ahnte?  
„_Also wollen wir ins Wasser?_", fragte ich ihn und setzte mich an den Beckenrand.  
Nur sehr, sehr zögerlich nickte er und setzte sich neben mich.  
„_Das Wasser ist ja warm!_", meinte er überrascht.  
Ich musste wieder grinsen und ließ mich ins Wasser rutschten. Es war wirklich warm. Das Wasser reichte mir gerade mal bis knapp über den Bauchnabel. Erwartungsvoll blickte ich zu Law auf, der noch immer am Beckenrand saß.

Jetzt kam der Augenblick, in dem wir sehen würden, ob er schwimmen konnte oder nicht. Vielleicht ging er immer noch unter wie ein Stein. Das Wasser reichte ihm ja sicherlich bis zur Hüfte und ich wusste, dass es ab da für Teufelskraftnutzer kompliziert wurde.  
Law holte einmal tief Luft und rutschte ebenfalls ins Wasser. Gebannte zehn Sekunden rührte sich keiner von uns, bis Law ausatmete und die Augen öffnete.  
„_Und?_", fragte ich schließlich.  
„_Nichts. Ich… merke nichts._", erwiderte er völlig verdattert.  
Ich musste, ob seiner regelrecht kindischen Freude, lächeln. Etwas, wie ich überrascht feststellen musste, zur Folge hatte, dass Law leicht rot anlief. Interessant!  
„_Also versuch zu schwimmen. Du warst ja der Meinung, dass du das könntest._"  
Er blickte mich böse an, denn ihm war mein sarkastischer Unterton nicht entgangen. Ohne viel federlesen tauchte er ab, nur um sofort wieder aufzutauchen. Seine schwarzen Haare klebten ihm am Kopf und seine grauen Augen waren etwas panisch.  
„_Ah…_", fing er an, fuhr aber nicht weiter fort.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und watete weiter in etwas tieferes Wasser. Vielleicht würde er dann den Mut finden.  
„_Birdie warte!_", rief er mir hinterher und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Bitte was?  
Mit finsterem Blick fuhr ich herum, gerade in dem Moment in dem er vor mir zum stehen kam. Wäre ich nicht ob des Spitznamens so wütend gewesen, hätte ich sicherlich anders reagiert.  
„_Bitte was?!_"  
Law grinste mich nur an.  
„_Lass mich hier bloß nicht allein zurück, Birdie!_"  
Anscheinend hatte er Gefallen an dem Spitznamen gefunden. Etwas was mir gar nicht behagte.  
„_Tatsächlich. Hat der große Trafalgar Law etwa Angst allein?_"  
„_Ah… es ist nur… nicht Angst allein, eher vor… dem Wasser?!_", flüsterte er, aber ich konnte ihn dennoch verstehen.  
„_Ernsthaft? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass du nichts fühlst im Wasser. Deine Kräfte sind weg und folglich kannst du dich auch im Wasser bewegen. Solange du weißt, wie du dich Überwasser halten kannst, gehst du auch nicht unter._"  
Er blickte auf seine Füße und seine Finger spielten mit dem Band seiner Badeshorts. Das war ihm tatsächlich unangenehm.

Seufzend nahm ich seine Hand und zog ihn weiter ins tiefere Wasser hinein. Nur wiederwillig folgte er mir. Es war eh nicht so schrecklich tief. An der tiefsten Stelle reichte es mir gerade mal bis zur Brust.  
„_Versuch einfach etwas zu schwimmen. Wir werden ja sehen, wie gut du das noch kannst._", meinte ich und setzte mich wieder an den Beckenrand.  
Nun war es an Law zu seufzen, aber er tat wie gehießen und schwamm. Vielleicht sollte ich sagen, er versuchte zu schwimmen. Hätte das Salzwasser nicht einen solchen Auftrieb wäre er untergegangen. Ich ließ ihn einfach machen, denn ich merkte schnell, dass er langsam den Dreh rausbekam. Irgendwann sah es aus wie bei jedem anderen Menschen und er zog fröhlich seine Bahnen.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Tag mit Raven

Ich glitt wieder ins Wasser und tauchte ab. Grinsend schwamm ich Unterwasser auf ihn zu und griff nach seinem Fußgelenk. Entsetzt sah er mich Unterwasser an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Rache folgte sofort, denn kaum war ich an der Oberfläche angekommen, um wieder Luft zu holen, befand ich mich wieder unterhalb der Oberfläche. Das ganze ging noch eine Weile weiter.

Ich schlug ihm vor, ein anderes Becken aufzusuchen und stumm folgte er mir wieder. Als wir gerade an dem Zehnmeterturm vorbei liefen, hielt er mich auf. Gebannt blickte er nach oben und folgte den Badegästen die von dem Turm ins Wasser sprangen.  
„_Bitte?_"  
„_Mach was du willst, aber mich bekommst du da nicht hoch!_", erwiderte ich. Ich konnte vom Dreimeterturm springen, kein Problem, aber das war mir dann doch zu hoch.  
„_Aber…_"  
„_Law, du bist groß genug, ich warte auch hier unten auf dich._"  
Das schien ihn zu beschwichtigen und er stellte sich an. Als er sich des Kindes vor ihm bewusst wurde, grinste er mich hämisch an. Was konnte ich denn dafür, wenn mir der Gedanke allein schon unangenehm war.  
Ich beobachtete wie er ohne zu zögern auf den Turm trat und am Brett Anlauf nahm. Was hatte er vor. Entsetzt sah ich wie er eine Drehung um die eigene Achse vollführte und dann noch eine Rolle, ehe er im Wasser aufkam. Woher hatte er das gelernt?  
Grinsend kam er aus dem Wasser raus und wanderte zu mir herüber. Im Großen und Ganzen sah er wesentlich selbstbewusster aus, als noch vor einer Stunde.  
„_Zufrieden?_", fragte ich. Er nickte und grinste weiter.  
Wenn ihm das schon gefallen hatte, was würde er dann zu den unzähligen Rutschen, die es hier gab, sagen. Er folgte mir wieder und wir stiegen die Treppen empor.  
„_Also welche nehmen wir?_", ich wies auf drei unterschiedliche Rutschen. Eine ging relativ steil nach unten und machte nur einen langen Bogen, die Zweite hatte viele enge Kurven und sogar so etwas wie einen Strudel und die Dritte war breit und wurde von den Seiten mit Wasser bespült, sodass sich die Reifen auf denen man hinunterrutschen konnte sich drehten.  
„_Du entscheidest._", sagte er.  
„_Fein, die Reifen!_"  
Letztendlich hatten wir sie alle Drei mehrfach ausprobiert. Ich wunderte mich, dass ich mir dabei nicht blöd vor kam. Viele Kinder waren dort unterwegs und nur wenige Menschen in unserem Alter. Aber um die Uhrzeit waren eh noch nicht viele Studenten oder Auszubildende hier. Das würde sich aber gegen drei Uhr ändern.

Was mir aber auffiel war, dass mir Law nicht einen Zentimeter von der Seite wich. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Es konnte durchaus sein, dass er einfach nicht verloren gehen wollte oder dass er sich doch nicht ganz so wohl in seiner Haut fühlte, wo er seine Teufelskräfte verloren hatte. Was auch immer der Grund dafür war, Law klebte an mir wie eine Klette.  
Momentan saßen wir auf den Liegen und aßen eine Kleinigkeit. ich hatte überlegt, im Restaurant etwas zu essen, hatte aber dann beschlossen, das Vorhaben auf Später zu verschieben. Laws Blick hing an dem Becken. Ich wusste, dass er wieder ins Wasser wollte.  
„_Geh einfach. Wenn wir uns aus den Augen verlieren, können wir uns ja einfach wieder hier treffen._", meinte ich.  
„_Nein lieber nicht._", erwiderte er.

Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile im Bad und machten uns erst gegen halb fünf auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen. Fertig abgetrocknet und angezogen setzten wir uns noch in das Restaurant. Es war nichts Spektakuläres und führte hauptsächlich Pommes oder Currywurst. Eine Bande von Jungen saß an dem Tisch neben uns. So wie es sich anhörte, handelte es sich um eine Fußballmannschaft und der Trainer hatte seine liebe Mühe, die Rasselbande im Zaum zu halten. Die arme Kellnerin wäre einmal beinahe über einen der Jungen gestolpert. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„_Sind Kinder hier immer so laut?_", fragte mich Law entsetzt. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass viele Kinder in der One Piece Welt wesentlich gesitteter aufwuchsen, aber wohl auch nie die Chance bekamen eben mal so von einem Ort zum anderen zu Reisen. Das meiste spielte sich dort nun mal auf Inseln ab und die waren meist auch nicht sonderlich riesig. Zumindest war mir noch nie eine Insel aufgefallen, die vielleicht die Größe eines Landkreises wie hier hatte.

Die Kellnerin kam und achtete extra darauf, über niemanden zu fallen und brachte uns die Karten. Noch ehe sie aber verschwand lächelte sie Law aufreizend an. Das gefiel mir gar nicht, aber ihn schien das reichlich wenig zu interessieren. Sein verwirrter Blick galt eher der Karte, die komplett in Deutsch verfasst war. Oh je.  
„_Gibt es irgendwas bestimmtes das du möchtest?_", fragte ich ihn.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„_Bestell einfach._"  
Das konnte bei mir ein Fehler sein, aber ich wollte mal nicht so sein und bestellte uns beiden eine Currywurst mit Pommes und eine Orangenlimonade.  
Gestärkt und gesättigt setzten wir uns wieder ins Auto und fuhren zu Tamy, von der ich hoffte, dass es ihr zumindest etwas besser ging. Kurz bevor wir angekommen waren, musste ich lachen. Law war eingepennt. Klar so ein ganzer Tag im Hallenbad machte müde, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass gerade er so schnell wegpennt.

Ich parkte das Auto und weckte ihn. Law lief sofort rot an und stammelte eine kleinlaute Entschuldigung. Ich ließ ihn machen, als ich Tamy's Wohnung aufschloss und uns beide einließ.


	7. Chapter 7

Langeweile

Gegen 14 Uhr nachmittags wachte ich wieder auf. Es ging mir noch etwas schlechter als am Morgen, dennoch kämpfte ich mich auf um Tee zu machen. In der Küche stellte ich fest, das Raven bereits alles zurechtgestellt hatte. Lächelnd bereitete ich den Tee zu und obwohl ich ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen war gelang es mir die Kanne und eine Tasse unversehrt in mein Zimmer zu bringen. Ich schaltete meinen Laptop ein und sah mir einige Openings von One Piece an, bekam jedoch schnell heftige Kopfschmerzen. Der warme Tee tat gut, in meiner Bettdecke eingekuschelt legte ich den Laptop beiseite und machte das Radio leise an. Ich hatte sicherlich noch ein paar Stunden meine Ruhe ehe Law und Raven wiederkommen würden. Mit der angenehmen Musik im Ohr döste ich vor mich hin.  
Meine Zimmertür klackte, davon wurde ich wieder wach, und Raven blickte ins Zimmer. Law stand dicht hinter ihr. „_Hey! Hattet ihr Spaß?_", murmelte ich etwas verschlafen. Sie traten ein, Law kam zu mir und legte seine Hand erneut auf meine Stirn während Raven das Fenster öffnete. Es war zwar etwas Kühl aber die frische Luft tat gut. „_Du hast immer noch Fieber… Wie geht es dir?_", fragte er in einem leisen Tonfall. Ich deute auf die leere Teekanne und versuchte ihm überzeugend zu erklären, dass ich mich schon besser fühlte. Sie wuselten ein wenig umher, Raven machte mir einen neuen Tee und fragte ob ich etwas essen wollte. „Mir geht's gut, ihr müsst mich hier nicht umsorgen!", nörgelte ich nach kurzer Zeit, aufzustehen wagte ich jedoch noch nicht.  
Es war schon dunkel geworden als Raven sich verabschiedete. Ich umarmte sie an der Tür und bedankte mich. Auch Law nahm sie in dem Arm, was sie zwar leicht aber nicht zu sehr überraschte. Im Schwimmbad waren sie sich wohl etwas näher gekommen. Mich verwunderte es nur, dass er Raven Birdie nannte. Auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer (ja ich durfte tatsächlich auf der Couch sitzen und musste nicht direkt zurück ins Bett!) sprach ich ihn darauf an. „_Nun, sie nennt dich nicht Tamara sondern Tamy und ihr seid gute Freunde. Ich wollte ihr auch einen Spitznamen geben und da ein Raven (Rabe) ein Vogel (Bird) ist nenn ich sie Birdie…_", erklärte er leicht verlegen. Wie süß, mit so etwas hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
Raven hatte eine Suppe gemacht, die ich während ich mit Law fern sah, aß. Weil ich so fixiert auf meinen Suppenteller war bemerkte ich gar nicht wie Law neben mir einschlief. Leise schaltete ich den Fernseher aus, legte eine Decke über ihn und verließ den Raum.

Mein Fieber war am nächsten Morgen immer noch da. Ich hatte gehofft, es würde über Nacht verschwinden und ich könnte den heutigen Tag wieder voll nutzen. Mit einer kleinen Tablette aus meinem Nachtisch in der Hand wankte ich in die Küche, ein Glas Wasser holen und gleichzeitig noch einmal Tee zu machen. Es war gerade einmal 7 Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen, sogar Law schlief noch. Der Boden war kalt und meine nackten Füße hinterließen kurzzeitig Abdrücke auf den Fliesen der Küche. Mit dem Tee verkrümelte ich mich schnell wieder in mein Bett, versuchte jedoch nicht direkt wieder einzuschlafen.  
Na gut ich bin dann wohl doch wieder eingepennt, den als ich aufwachte saß Law auf der Bettkannte und seine Hand ruhte auf meiner Stirn. Er hatte wohl auch bemerkt, dass ich wach geworden war und lachte. „_Also irgendwie will dein Fieber nicht weggehen. Immerhin ist es schon etwas gesunken._", sagte er ohne mich anzusehen. Sein Blick war auf mein Bücherregal gerichtet. Ich schob seine Hand weg und setzte mich auf. „_Du kannst dir gerne ein Buch nehmen, es sind auch einige auf Englisch dabei. Kommt Raven heute?_" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und erzählte mir dann vom Vortag und dem Schwimmbad. Seine Augen strahlten wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das zum ersten Mal ein Eis aß, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Ich stand auf und verließ dem Raum, um mir eine Kanne Tee zu machen und als ich wiederkam, stand Law vor dem Bücherregal und hatte den ersten Band von Harry Potter in der Hand. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin erklärte ich kurz worum es ging. Neugierde flammte in seinem Blick auf und er schlug das Buch auf, begann zu lesen als er den Raum verließ. Ich verbrachte den ganzen Tag (mal wieder) in meinem Bett. Abends fühlte ich mich zum Glück wieder ziemlich fit und nahm ein Bad.  
Law hatte ich den ganzen Tag nichtmehr gesehen, deshalb lugte ich, frisch gebadet und umgezogen ins Wohnzimmer. Er saß auf der Couch, ganz in das Buch vertieft. Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass er schon weit über die Hälfte hinaus gelesen hatte. Als ich ihn ansprach, zuckte er zusammen und sah mich mit besorgen Blick an. „_Alles in Ordnung? Ist das Fieber schlimmer geworden oder ist dir schlecht?_" Ich lachte nur und erklärte kurz, das es mir wieder gut gehe und ob er etwas essen wollte. Ein kurzes Nicken, dann blickte er auf die Uhr und fuhr erschrocken hoch. „_Es ist ja schon halb 7!_", stellte er entsetzt fest. Ja, Bücher konnten einen die Zeit ganz vergessen lassen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Law in der Uni**

Heute war Dienstag. Mein Fieber vom Wochenende war völlig auskuriert und Law hatte von Sonntag bis Montagabend durchgelesen. Irgendwann war er dann mit Band 3 in der Hand eingeschlafen und erst heute Morgen wieder aufgewacht. Ich habe ihn rausgeschickt, sich etwas bewegen, und gesagt er könnte auch später weiterlesen, als ich zu Uni aufgebrochen war. Ja es war schon zur Gewohnheit geworden mit Law zusammenzuwohnen. Er war ziemlich ruhig und störte mich nie, gab sich alle Mühe sich anzupassen. Wenn Raven da war, war er immer etwas lauter, aber ich hatte schon verstanden warum. Er wäre wirklich nicht weiter aufgefallen, wenn er nicht gerade täglich Unfug in meiner Küche veranstalten würde. Es war zwar keine Absicht, er war einfach nur nicht talentiert, und dennoch hatte ich jeden Tag, jede Stunde, die ich nicht in der Wohnung war, Angst nur noch einen Trümmerhaufen anstelle meiner Küche vorzufinden.  
Ich schlenderte über das Unigelände, hatte noch eine gute Stunde Zeit bis zur nächsten Vorlesung. Da fiel mir eine etwas größere Menschengruppe auf, in deren Mitte, welch Wunder, Law stand. In den Sachen von Ravens Bruder sollte er eigentlich nicht auffallen, äußerlich zumindest, dennoch zog er wie ein Magnet die Aufmerksamkeit der Frauen auf sich. Ich winkte ihm zu und, erleichtet mich zu sehen, befreite er sich von seinen Anhängern und kam zu mir. „_Endlich hab ich dich gefunden. Ich komm nicht in deine Wohnung, hab den Schlüssel drin vergessen…_", erklärte er kurz, während er sich suchend umblickte. Ein hämisches Grinsen konnte ich mich nicht verkneifen. „_Tja… meinen Schlüssel kann ich dir nicht geben, aber du kannst mitkommen, ich habe nur noch eine Veranstaltung. Da siehst du dann auch Raven… Aber erstmal würde ich jetzt gerne was Essen gehen, einverstanden?_", er war leicht rot geworden, als ich Raven erwähnt hatte, nickte jetzt aber eifrig. Wir gingen zur Mensa und ich erklärte ihm wie er hier etwas zu essen bekommen konnte. Die vielen Menschen irritierten ihn sichtlich. Wir fanden einen kleinen freien Tisch am Rand des großen Speiseraumes. Law schmeckte es scheinbar ziemlich gut, Pizza gehörte eh zu seinen neuen Lieblingsspeisen. Ein Zettel flatterte auf unseren Tisch und ein bekanntes Gesicht grinste mich an. „Hey Tamy, morgen bei der Party wieder dabei?", fragte Kim. Sie arbeitete in einer kleinen Diskothek ganz in der Nähe meiner Wohnung. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wie du siehst hab ich im Moment Besuch zuhause.", ich deute auf Law „Wenn komm ich spontan vorbei…", ich wollte sie abwimmeln, Kim konnte nicht so gut Englisch, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht, und auf unnötige Fragen hatte ich auch keine Lust. Scheinbar hatte Kim aber keine Lust zu gehen, denn normalerweise hätten wir jetzt miteinander geplaudert, wir verstanden uns ziemlich gut. Auffordernd nickte sie mir zu: „Stell uns doch mal vor!" Ich seufzte leise und blickte Law an, welcher leicht zusammenzuckte und von seiner Pizza aufsah. „_Das ist Kim, stell dich vor. Du weißt noch was du sagen sollst?_", er nickte und räusperte sich dann. „Hallo, mein Namen isch Law, I'm from Amerkia, freut mich. Ich not gut in Deutsch…", ja wir hatten ihm etwas Deutsch beigebracht damit er allen klar machen konnte bitte auf Englisch zu sprechen. Kim wirkte verwundert nickte nur, wünschte uns einen schönen Tag und verschwand wieder. Law sah stolz aus, bisher hatte er sein ‚Wissen' glaube ich noch nicht anwenden können. Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, was ihn sichtlich ärgerte.  
Wir standen vor den Hörsälen und warteten auf Raven. Ich hatte Law kurz erklärt, das diese Veranstaltung auf Englisch war, wie fast alle unsere Biologievorlesungen, und er es sicher interessant finden würde. Was genau heute auf dem Plan stand, Zellaufbau, hatte ich ihm nicht erzählt. „_Da ist Raven!_", Law winkte ihr aufgeregt zu, er hatte sie seit Samstag nichtmehr gesehen. Raven hingegen war sichtlich verwirrt ihn hier in der Uni zu sehen. „_Yo! Was geht ab? Warum bist du hier Law?_", sie sah uns fragend an. „Er hat den Schlüssel vergessen und kommt nicht mehr in die Wohnung.", erklärte ich kurz, während Law's Laune immer besser wurde und er sich nicht mal über das gesprochene Deutsch beschwerte. Raven lachte und wir betraten gemeinsam den Hörsaal. Wir suchten und recht mittig 3 Plätze, Law wirkte wie ein Flummi zwischen uns. Er war aufgeregt, vermutlich hatte er noch nie einen so großen Hörsaal gesehen in dem alle Anwesenden etwas von einer einzigen Person lernen wollten, so hatte ich es ihm erklärt. Die Vorlesung begann wenig spektakulär und konnte auch nicht sonderlich viel Spannung aufbauen, für uns zumindest. Raven kritzelte auf ihrem Block rum und ich las in einem Buch, Law jedoch saß kerzengerade auf seinem Platz und lauschte angespannt. Zellmembranen, nicht gerade das schwierigste Thema, aber seine Konzentration wich nicht eine Sekunde von den Folien unseres Dozenten. Nach kurzer Zeit machten Raven und ich uns einen Spaß daraus ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Erst in einer kurzen Pause, der PC war abgestürzt, wandte sich Law an uns. „_Das ist unglaublich! Woher wisst ihr das alles ohne etwas aufzuschneiden?!_" Wir begannen lauthals zu lachen, alle um uns herum warfen und böse Blicke zu und Law wurde leicht rot. „_Wusstest du das nicht? Wir haben alle einen Röntgenblick und können alle Einzelheiten von außen erkennen!_", schwindelte Raven sehr überzeugend. Law sah sie fassungslos an nahm langsam die Farbe einer Tomate an. Ich legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: „_Lass dich nicht ärgern Law, Raven hat dich nur auf den Arm genommen. Das wurde alles in Forschungen herausgefunden und in manchen Kursen arbeiten wir selbst auch mit Mikroskopen und sehen und Zellen an._", er blickte beschämt zu Boden und nuschelte irgendwas. Als die Vorlesung weiterging hatte Law seine eigene Frage schon wieder vergessen und lauschte bis zum Ende gebannt.  
Einige Stunden später standen Raven und ich in meiner Küche und kochten Spaghetti. „Sag mal Tamy...", begann sie „Wollen wir morgen Abend mit Law weggehen? Es schadet doch sicher nichts oder?" Ich überlegte kurz, was konnte schon groß passieren? (sehr viel :D) Dann nickte ich und beim Essen fragten wir Law ob er Interesse hatte. Er wirkte begeistert.


	9. Chapter 9

**Partytime :D**

Law war noch aufgedrehter als sonst, wenn er wusste das Raven kommen würde. Es war meine eigene Schuld, ich hätte nicht erwähnen sollen, dass sie vermutlich hier übernachten würde. Er hatte sich aus den Sachen von Raven's Bruder ein, meiner Meinung nach merkwürdiges, grün-gelbliches T-Shirt gesucht, dazu eine schwarze Hose. Raven runzelte auch erst die Stirn, jedoch mussten wir beide eingesehen, die Farbe stand ihm. Zufrieden grinsend und hochmotiviert wollte er meinen Kleiderschrank durchsuchen, mein einfaches, dunkel gehaltenes Outfit gefiel ihm scheinbar nicht. Es dauerte noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis wir endlich losgingen.  
Die Diskothek war nicht sehr groß, aber gemütlich und die Getränke preiswert. Wir waren recht früh da, konnten uns noch eines der heißbegehrten Sofas sichern. Ich hatte Law ein wenig "Taschengeld" für Drinks gegeben, welche er sorgfältig in seiner Hosentasche versteckt hatte. Als Pirat sollte er ja eigentlich trinkfest genug sein um auch nach einigen Bier oder ähnlichem noch mit Geld umgehen zu können.  
Die erste Runde bezahlte Raven, die zweite ich. Meine Ohren glühten schon, Alkohol war nicht meine Stärke. Die süßen Longdrinks stiegen nicht nur mir zu Kopf, Raven redete und redete und redete. Sie mischte auch Englisch und Deutsch durcheinander, was Law scheinbar nicht weiter störte, er hatte schon länger kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben und lauschte Raven's Wortrausch. Ich hab keine Ahnung was sie alles gesagt hat, erst als sie stockte und mich fragend ansah errang sie wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. „Tschuldige… was war?", Raven lachte und nahm mir meinen leeren Becher aus der Hand. „Ich geb noch ne Runde, wollte wissen was du haben willst!", ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war sie auch schon verschwunden. Law rückte etwas näher und flüsterte mir zu: „_Was ist das eigentlich was ich gerade getrunken habe, das war so fürchterlich süß! _" Lachend versuchte ich ihm eine Erklärung zu geben, jedoch kehrte Raven erstaunlich schnell zurück und drückte uns neue Becher in die Hand, der Inhalt war (glaube ich) bläulich.  
Der Raum füllte sich schnell, es war erst kurz nach 23 Uhr als ich rausging um frische Luft zu schnappen. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich benebelt und die kalte Außenluft war fast zu viel für mich. Alkohol… dieses Teufelszeug… ich würde nie wieder welchen trinken…  
„Ey Tamy! Alles klar bei dir?!", das war Raven's Stimme, etwas zu schrill und laut aber eindeutig ihre. Ich schlug die Augen auf und schaute sie fragend an. „Alles gut… ähm… Is was?", die harte, kalte Stange unter meinen Händen erinnerte mich daran das ich immer noch draußen war. Ich hatte mich (scheinbar) auf das Geländer vor der Disko gesetzt und war halb in Gedanken weggedöst. Raven lachte und zog mich wieder in die stickige Disko hinein. Eine Wand aus Wärme, Lärm und Zigarettenrauch erschlug mich. Zielstrebig, wenn auch schon leicht wankend, wurde ich von Raven in die Richtung der Couch gezogen.  
Mein Kopf war wieder halbwegs klar und deshalb realisierte ich noch vor Raven was da wenige Meter von uns entfernt gerade geschah. Law saß immer noch auf dem kleinen, alten Sofa, ein Getränk in der rechten Hand, aber er war nicht allein, nein, auf seinem Schoß saß jemand. Scheinbar eine blonde Frau, der Rauch und die flackernden Lichter ließen mich nicht alles genau erkennen, aber was ich sah reichte mir aus, sie machte sich sehr aufdringlich an Law ran und er… nun ja… ihm gefiel es scheinbar. Raven's Griff um mein Handgelenk verstärkte sich krampfartig, dann ließ sie los und stürmte davon. „Raven!", versuchte ich über die laute Musik hinweg zu brüllen aber ohne Erfolg, sie war schon zwischen den Menschen auf der Tanzfläche verschwunden. Ich drehte mich kurz wieder zu Law um, der nichts mehr mitbekommen zu schien, und bahnte mir dann einen Weg bis zu den Toiletten.  
Selbst hier war es voll, aber ich fand Raven an einem Waschbecken stehen, die Hände am Rand des Beckens verkrampft und den Blick fest in den Spiegel vor sich gerichtet. Vorsichtig trat ich neben sie, legte meine Hand auf ihre. Sie zuckte zusammen und schien erstaunt darüber mich zu sehen, lächelte dann aber sofort. „Yo, was ist Tamy?", lachte sie. „Nichts… Du warst auf einmal so schnell weg…", sagte ich, bedacht darauf meine Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen. „Mir war etwas schlecht.", konterte Raven, etwas schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, Traurigkeit… Wut… Eifersucht? Vielleicht auch von allem etwas.

Wir tanzten, ziemlich genau unter der großen Diskokugel. Law hatten wir nicht mehr gesehen, er schien nicht mehr im Raum zu sein, ich hatte ihn suche wollen doch Raven hatte abgeblockt. Es war jetzt etwa halb 3 und die Disko war wesentlich leerer als noch vor zwei Stunden. Eine sehr stark wankende Gestalt kam auf uns zu, legte den Arm lässig um Raven und hielt mir seinen Drink entgegen. „_Hallo Ladys! Was geht?_", Law war absolut stockbesoffen. Raven streifte seinen Arm ab, was ihn sichtlich erstaunte, und er stürzte der Länge nach hin. „Tamy, ich ruf mir ein Taxi, es reicht für heute.", erklärte Raven kurz und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ich half Law aufzustehen, er hatte eine lange Schramme auf der Stirn, und brachte ihn in meine Wohnung.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nachwirkungen**

„_Tamy lass das!_", nörgelte Law als ich versuchte die Wunde an seiner Stirn zu säubern. Normalerweise hätte ich keine Chance gehabt, in seinem betrunkenen Zustand konnte ich ihn jedoch mit Leichtigkeit festhalten und schließlich ein Pflaster auf seine Stirn kleben. Ich ließ ihn einfach in seinen Klamotten, welche entsetzlich nach Rauch, Alkohol und einem süßlichen Parfüm rochen, auf meinem Sofa liegen und warf unsanft eine Decke über ihn. Warum er so betrunken war konnte ich jedoch noch nicht verstehen, über die Hälfte von seinem Taschengeld war noch da, er konnte sich also höchstens noch 2-3 Drinks gekauft haben. Als Pirat hätte er eigentlich eine Menge mehr vertragen sollen, naja, nicht mein Problem, ich verließ das Wohnzimmer und legte mich schlafen.  
Ich wollte ausschlafen, Uni hatte ich erst am Nachmittag, aber jemand polterte lautstark durch die Wohnung. Ein Blick auf die Uhr, gerade mal halb 9, genervt schlug ich meine Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Die Tür zum Bad war auf und Law hing mit dem Kopf über der Kloschüssel. „_Na, fühlst du dich wenigstens schön schlecht?_", fragte ich während ich mich in den Türrahmen lehnte, meinen eigenen Alkoholkonsum der vergangenen Nacht spürend. Law blickte mich finster an und richtete sich dann sehr langsam auf. „_Tamara, ich bin Pirat, so ein bisschen Alkohol macht mir doch nichts aus!_", erklärte er, musste sich aber am Waschbecken abstützen um nicht umzukippen. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „_Wie viel genau hast du getrunken Law?_" – „_Also… das waren genau… ich ähm… ich hab keine Ahnung…_",musste er schließlich gestehen. „_Ich versteh das nicht… Fässerweise Bier machen mir nichts aus, aber das Zeug von gestern Abend…_", versuchte er sich rauszureden, ließ das Waschbecken jedoch immer noch nicht los. „_Longdrinks sind stärker als Bier, jedoch… du kannst nicht mehr als 4 oder 5 davon getrunken haben und die sollten dir eigentlich nichts ausmachen. Selbst Raven hat mehr getrunken!_", sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ich seufzte, meine eigentliche Vermutung wollte ich nicht äußern und auch die Sache mit der Blonden empfand ich so früh am Morgen als grauenhaftes Gesprächsthema aber was sein muss, muss sein. „_Law, ich denke deine ganze Kraft ist, so wie deine Teufelskräfte auch, einfach weg. Deine Trinkfestigkeit zählt anscheinend auch dazu, vielleicht sogar deine körperliche Stärke._", sofern das möglich war wurde sein Blick noch finsterer. Er stieß sich ab und kam auf mich zu. „_Was soll das heißen?! Das ICH ein Schwächling bin? Tamara, bezeichnest du mich, Trafalgar Law, wirklich gerade als Schwächling?!_" – „_Nein… dazu besteht kein Grund. Den selbst ohne deine übernatürliche Stärke bist du vermutlich weitaus kräftiger als der Durchschnitt. Nur dein Gewicht liegt unter dem Durchschnitt und daher verträgst du nicht so viel Alkohol!_", ich versuchte nicht sauer zu klingen, was konnte ich den bitte dafür? Er war ja fast ein wandelndes Knochengerüst! (etwas übertrieben ich weiß…) Er stand jetzt direkt vor mir im Türrahmen, blickte leicht von oben auf mich herab. Ich hätte keine Chance gegen ihn, ein Mann der gut einen Kopf größer war als ich, und dennoch provozierte ich ihn weiter. „_Glaub ja nicht das Raven nochmal mit dir reden wird, nachdem was du dir auf der Party geleistet hast. Sie ist meine Freundin, eigentlich sollte ich dich rausschmeißen!_" Die Wut aus seinem Blick wich etwas, fragend kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er wusste es nicht, so betrunken war er also gewesen, das erklärte auch sein gesamtes Verhalten. Mit jedem meiner Worte wurde er ein wenig bleicher. Als ich die Geschehnisse zu Ende berichtet hatte drängte er sich an mir vorbei und verschwand im Wohnzimmer.  
Zögerlich folgte ich ihm, setzte mich schließlich zu ihm aufs Sofa. Er hatte die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und sein leerer Blick haftete auf seinen Füßen. „_Hab ich das wirklich getan?_", flüsterte er, kaum hörbar, als wäre diese Frage nur an sich selbst gerichtet. Ich nickte vorsichtig. Sein Blick wurde fast schon panisch, nein flehend, als er mich ansah. „_Tamy, was hab ich bloß getan? Das… das wollte ich doch nicht! Ich mag… Raven… doch so sehr…_", okay ich muss gestehen, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuchen?**

Nun hatte ich also den Beweis für meine Vermutungen. Naja es überraschte mich nicht wirklich, dafür war die ganze Sache zu offensichtlich gewesen, aber das Law mit mir darüber redete war doch erstaunlich. Langsam rückte ich näher zu ihm und legte tröstend meine Arme um ihn. „_Law, was passiert ist kannst du nicht ändern… Raven ist mit Sicherheit wütend auf dich, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde. Du kannst nur eins tun, nämlich dich entschuldigen._" Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen meine Schulter und atmete tief durch. „_Kannst du mir helfen, Tamy?_" Ich nickte nur leicht.

Raven kam nicht vorbei an diesem Donnerstag, damit hatte ich gerechnet, aber selbst in der Uni war sie mir gegenüber abweisend. Wie ein kleiner Einsiedlerkrebs zog sie sich in ihre Schale zurück. Aber ich hatte einen Plan, da Law mir gegenüber so offen war musste ich ihm einfach helfen. Es war schon Abend, als ich mit Law vorm Fernseher saß und über meinen Plan redete. Dafür würden wir am nächsten Tag einkaufen gehen. Er hatte noch nie einen Supermarkt betreten, immer nur von außen gesehen, und freute sich richtig auf den morgigen Tag, natürlich auch weil er sich bei Raven entschuldigen wollte.

Bevor wir jedoch am nächsten Tag zum Supermarkt aufbrechen konnten mussten wir ein großes Hindernis überwinden: mein Auto. Raven nannte es immer liebevoll eine Knutschkugel, ein Kleinwagen eben. Es war schon ziemlich ironisch, den Law hasste es in Autos mitzufahren und ich bewegte dieses Auto nur in wirklichen Notfällen. Meine Eltern hatten es mir gekauft, aber… ich war einfach keine gute Fahrerin. Law wollte ich dies aber nicht spüren lassen und stieg selbstsicher ein. Irgendwie würden wir schon ankommen!

Law war immer noch kreidebleich als er im Supermarkt den Einkaufswagen vor sich herschob, ihm graute es vermutlich schon vor der Heimfahrt. Gleichzeitig blickte er sich jedoch neugierig um, die riesigen Regale mit Lebensmittel und allerlei anderem Zeug mussten ihn total erstaunen. Zielstrebig klapperte ich alle Gänge ab, wenn ich schon mal mit dem Auto unterwegs war machte ich jetzt direkt einen Großeinkauf. Law störte das scheinbar nicht, sein Blick verließ selten die bunten Regale. „_Hier rechts, da sind die Backwaren!_",kommandierte ich, was seine Augen zum strahlen brachte. Ja, Backwaren, da war mein Plan. Ich würde Law helfen einen Kuchen zu backen und ihn damit am Nachmittag zu Raven bringen. Ich muss gestehen, etwas Angst hatte ich, mehr um meine Küche als um Law aber egal.

„_WOW! Langsam du Held! Hast du das Mehl abgewogen?_", bisher war noch alles ganz gut gegangen, bis auf die Rückfahrt wo uns beinahe ein anderes Auto gerammt hätte. Law stand mit der Mehltüte in der Hand und sah mich fragend an, mit erneuten Blick auf mein mühevoll übersetztes Rezept für Raven's absoluten Lieblingskuchen, Donauwelle mit von uns optimierten Rezept, entdeckte er die Mengenangaben vor den Zutaten. „_Die Zahlen haben also auch was zu sagen?_", fragte er vorsichtig. Ich nickte nur, und holte eine Waage aus dem Schrank, er sollte es jedoch alles möglichst allein machen da er sich ja bei Raven entschuldigen wollte und nicht ich. Er sollte einfach mal machen, wenn er genau nach Rezept arbeitete würde es keine Probleme geben. Tatsächlich, irgendwann war er soweit seine mühevoll hergerichtete Kuchenform in den Ofen zu stellen. Während der Wartezeit ließ ich ihn aufräumen und spülen, das war bisher eh seine Haupttätigkeit in der Küche gewesen. Bei der Buttercreme half ich ihm dann doch etwas, aber die Schokoladenglasur machte er wieder allein. Gegen halb 5 am Nachmittag waren wir fertig und machten uns auf den Weg zu Raven. Ich hatte vorgeschlagen das Auto zu nehmen aber Law hatte aufs Busfahren bestanden.

Jetzt stand Law vor Ravens Haustür, zum Glück hatte sie eine eigene kleine Wohnung im Haus ihrer Eltern. Ich hatte mich hinter einem kleinen Mauervorsprung versteht, sodass sie mich nicht sehen ich aber immer noch alles hören konnte. Zögerlich drückte er die Klingel, es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich die Tür öffnete. Raven wirkte ziemlich entsetzt Law zu sehen, blickte sich dann sofort nach mir um, ohne Erflog. „_Ähm… für dich…_", Law hielt ihr den Kuchen hin, er wirkte so schüchtern. „_Danke, wozu ist das gut? Ich mein außer zum Essen…_" Er war leicht rot geworden, senkte seinen Blick kurz und sah ihr dann in die Augen. „_Es tut mir leid, ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten, ich wusste nicht was ich tat…_" Raven entspannte sich ein wenig, ich wusste jedoch, ihre Wut war noch nicht ganz verflogen. Zeit für Teil zwei meines Plans. „_Ich weiß, so ein Kuchen kann mein Verhalten nicht entschuldigen aber ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen… Und… ähm… ich wollte dich fragen ob ich dich zum Essen einladen darf._", seine Stimme war immer noch unsicher, aber er hatte seine Frage gestellt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flohmarkt**

Sonntagmorgen und strahlender Sonnenschein, schöner konnte ein Tag eigentlich ja nicht beginnen. Bis auf eins: Law war in mein Zimmer geschlichen und hatte die Jalousien hochgezogen um mich zu wecken. Manchmal war er ja schon etwas nervtötend, aber nur wenn er in seiner einfach nur kindlichen Vorfreude meinen Tagesablauf total aus dem Konzept brachte. „_Guten Morgen Tamy! Hast du gut geschlafen?_", er grinste zufrieden und hatte sich bereits umgezogen. „_Bis vor kurzem ja… *gähn*… Law, was auch immer du vorhast, du bist zu früh dran!_", murmelte ich verschlafen, die Uhr auf meiner Fensterbank zeigte gerade einmal 9:13 an. Oh Gott und das an einem Sonntag! Law wirkte hibbelig, ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass wir heute auf einen Flohmarkt gehen würden. Um ihn zu ärgern ließ ich mir extra viel Zeit im Bad und bestand auf ein schönes Frühstück mit Rührei und so. Weil er keine andere Wahl hatte als zu warten, las er in meinen Harry Potter Büchern weiter, mittlerweile war er bei Band 5 angekommen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich am Ende auf ihn warten musste.

Der Flohmarkt war riesig, ein ganzes Parkhaus voll, und ziemlich gut besucht. Man konnte wirklich alles bekommen, von Babyspielzeug, über Klamotten, bis hin zu Büchern und Snacks. Law war sichtlich begeister, so etwas gab es in seiner Welt anscheinend nicht. Mir wurde erst bei diesem Gedanken bewusst, dass wir immer noch keinen Weg gefunden hatten Law wieder zurückzuschicken. Er wohnte jetzt seit ganzen 2 Wochen bei mir, hatte sich super eingelebt und angepasst, daher fragte ich mich insgeheim immer wieder ob er überhaupt Heim wollte. Etwas wie Heimweh zeigte er jedenfalls nicht, vielleicht hielt er ja auch alles für einen unendlich langen Traum, ich wusste es nicht. Im Moment hatte ich sowieso noch keine Ahnung was alles passieren würde, aber das war gerade auch egal, wir hatten Spaß, er war für mich ein guter Freund geworden.  
„_Tamy, sieh mal die vielen Bücher!_", wieder diese kindliche Freude. In seiner Welt war er ganz sicher nicht so, jedenfalls kam es mir beim Lesen des Mangas so vor. Mithilfe vom Internet hatte ich mir die Vorgeschichte angeeignet und war jetzt auf dem neustens Stand der Story, natürlich alles heimlich, nicht einmal Raven wusste das. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder der Bücherkiste vor meinen Füßen zu. Ich sammelte Bücher, vor allem alte, englische Bücher, aber diese hier waren nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Ich zog Law weiter, um ehrlich zu sein war ich heute eigentlich nicht auf der Suche nach Bücher, nein, ich suchte eine alte Konsole, eine N64. Als Kind hatte ich eine solche und auf der Suche nach Sachen für Law hatte ich dann die ganzen alten Spiele gefunden, jedoch keine Konsole. Ich mochte diese Spiele und war davon überzeugt, dass Law sie auch gefallen würden.  
Wir schlenderten gemütlich über dem Flohmarkt, stöberten in Bücherkisten und sonstigem Krempel, genossen den wunderschönen spätherbstlichen Tag. Hin und wieder entdeckte ich eine interessante Kleinigkeit und auch Law war, meist von absolut nutzlosem Zeug, begeistert. Als er wieder an einem Stand stehenblieb und ich schon weitergehen wollte, nahm er meine Hand und zog mich zurück. Ich sah ihn fragend an und er deutete nur auf eine Kette, oder eher einen Kettenanhänger. Es war ein Rabe, mitten in einer Flugpose und eine kleine Glaskugel im Schnabel haltend. „_Meinst du das würde Raven gefallen?_", fragte er mich. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell antworten, wie es die Dame hinter dem Stand tat: „_Bei dem Namen sicherlich!_" Verwirrt darüber nicht von mir eine Antwort zu bekommen, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Gut so, wenn die Leute Englisch können, muss ich nicht übersetzten und da Law ja etwas Taschengeld bekommen hatte, konnte er den Anhänger kaufen. Nach einer kurzen Verhandlung mit der Frau nahm er das Schmuckstück an sich und wir gingen weiter.

Einige Zeit später, nachdem ich dann doch noch ein paar neue Bücher und zum Glück auch eine N64 erstanden hatte, setzten wir uns an eine Pommesbude etwas abseits des Parkhauses. Während wir aßen näherte sich jemand langsam an. „Hey Tamy! Wie geht's?", es war Kim, Hand in Hand mit ihrem Freund und strahlend wie ein Sonnenschein. „Hi Kim, ganz gut und selbst? Was macht die Arbeit?", wir plauderten ein wenig und Law sah uns schweigend zu, Kim's Freund redete auch nicht mit mir. Wenn ich mich recht entsann war er Niederländer, so wie Kim's Eltern auch, und studierte nicht hier. Eine Fernbeziehung, so etwas konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Während wir über dies und jenes tratschen, verdunkelte sich der Himmel langsam, Regenwolken und nicht gerade wenige.


	13. Chapter 13

**wunderschönes Regenwetter**

Heute mal alles aus Law's Sicht. Daher auch ohne kursiv = Englisch ;-) viel Spaß!

Ich stand an einer Bushaltestelle und rieb mir die Hände. Es regnete seit knapp 2 Tagen ununterbrochen, das sei typisch für den Spätherbst hatte Tamy gesagt. Jetzt war ich ihr dankbar über den großen Regenschirm, ich war ihr im Ganzen dankbar, schließlich hatte Tamy mir einfach so eine Bleibe gegeben. Alle Menschen hier waren so freundlich zu mir gewesen, niemand hatte mich angegriffen oder in einen Hinterhalt locken wollen, unter Piraten undenkbar. Diese Welt war wesentlich friedlicher als meine, ich hatte oft überlegt einfach hierzubleiben, aber… immer wieder musste ich an meine Crew denken. Ich vermisste diese Chaoten, wie es ihnen wohl ergangen war in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen? Ich seufzte leicht, versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, schließlich hatte ich heute noch eine Verabredung.  
Raven's Blick konnte ich nicht vergessen, sie war so erstaunt gewesen als ich sie zum Essen eingeladen hatte. Erst hatte sie aufgebracht reagiert dann aber, zu meiner Erleichterung, zugestimmt. Ich war zu früh dran, wir wollten uns erst in einigen Minuten treffen, der Gedanke an unsere Verabredung hatte mich aufgeregt. Ob es für Raven nur ein Essen unter Freunden, eine Entschuldigung war, wusste ich nicht, für mich bedeutete es auf jeden Fall mehr. Sicherlich, an Gelegenheiten hatte es nicht gemangelt, aber dies war meine erste Verabredung seit Langem. Warten blickte ich einige Zeit die Straße hinunter, diese rollende Maschine namens Bus würde wohl bald kommen.  
Ah, da kam er in Sicht, langsam und durch einige kleinere Maschinen blockiert. Dann musste er auch noch an einer dieser roten Lampen anhalten, ich glaube Ampeln hatte Tamy es genannt, bevor er nach einer endlos langen Minuten endlich vor mir stand. Viele Menschen stiegen ein und aus und ich konnte Raven nicht direkt finden, erst als sich die anderen beiseite gingen, sah ich sie auf mich zukommen. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, sie sah toll aus. Ihre schulterlangen dunkeln Haare hatte sie mit einigen Klammern nachhinten gesteckt und auf ihrer dunkel grauen Regenjacke glitzerten die Regentropfen wie viele kleine Diamanten. „Yo! Hast du lang gewartet? Diese Busse sind immer so unpunktlich!", begrüßte sie mich mit einen entschuldigendem Lächeln. Ich betonte auch gerade erst angekommen zu sein und spannte den Schirm auf. Gemeinsam schlenderten wir durch einige Seitenstraßen, bis wir an einem kleinen Restaurant angekommen waren. Wir plauderten ein wenig, wenn auch nicht so locker, wie wir es sonst immer taten. Ich ertappte mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich Raven einfach nur anstarrte und ihren Worten keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Sie war kleiner als ich, aber immerhin größer als Tamy, und ihre eisblauen Augen strahlten vor Freude als sie mir von einer Sportart namens Kendo erzählte. Wieder verloren sich meine Gedanken in ihrem Erscheinungsbild, ich entdeckte immer mehr kleine Details. Zum Beispiel war mir nie aufgefallen, dass sie eine winzige Narbe über ihrer linken Augenbraue hatte. Ein Grinsen huschte über mein Gesicht. Raven sah mich verwundert und fragend an, sie hatte scheinbar etwas gesagt und ich hatte keine Ahnung was. Zögerlich blieb ich stehen, so wie sie auch. „Wo willst du hin? Wir sind schon da.", ah… das Restaurant. Wir traten ein und suchten uns einen kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke. Ich setzte mich so, dass ich alles überblicken konnte nur falls jemand… ach nein, hier würde niemand mit einen gezogenen Messer hervorspringen und mich angreifen. Nein… hier lauerten andere Probleme auf mich und das nächste stand mir schon direkt bevor. Eine Bedienung näherte sich unserem Tisch und fragte etwas in Tamy und Ravens Sprache. Raven antwortete etwas, von dem ich nur das Wort Cola aufschnappte und da sie zwei Finger in die Luft hielt, musste sie wohl etwas zu trinken bestellt haben. Die Bedienung notierte es auf einem kleinen Block, gab uns noch zwei Speisekarten und zündete die Kerze auf unserem Tisch an. Ich blätterte etwas darin herum, zum Glück stand unter jedem Gericht auch eine kurze Erklärung auf… ich denke Englisch hatten die beiden diese Sprache genannt. Schweigend saßen wir da, bis die Bedienung mit unseren Getränken wiederkam und wir Essen bestellten. Ich nannte nur die Nummer, die junge Frau zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet mich auch sprechen zu hören und verschwand dann wieder. Raven begann zu kichern. „Was?", fragte ich und musste ein Lachen meinerseits unterdrücken. „Ich hätte auch bestellen können, dann wäre die Arme nicht so verwirrt gewesen. Auch wenn wir hier in einer Stadt sind und viele ausländische Studenten, die nur Englisch sprechen, hier leben, versteht doch nicht jeder diese Sprache.", sie wirkte erheitert.  
Die leichte Befangenheit von vorhin war nun vollends verflogen, ich hoffe ihre Wut über mein Verhalten der letzten Woche ebenfalls. Ich stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, verschränkte die Hände und setzte mein Kinn darauf. „Wäre es dir lieber nur DU könntest mich verstehen?", fragte ich mit einem breiten Grinsen. Raven wurde leicht rot, kaum merklich wenn man sie nicht so eindringlich anschaute, wie ich in diesem Moment. Sie lenkte schnell auf ein anderes Thema um und fragte mich nach meinen aktuellen Leseinteressen. Wir plauderten unbeschwert weiter, bis die Bedienung mit unserem Essen zurückkam. Es schmeckte wirklich köstlich und als ich aufsah, fing Raven laut an zu Lachen. Dabei verschluckte sie sich an einer Nudel und musste schließlich husten und einen großen Schluck Cola nehmen, um wieder normal atmen zu können. Ich hatte sie einfach nur mit leicht geöffnetem Mund angesehen und fragte mich was ich nun schon wieder getan hatte. Sie deutete auf mein Kinn und als ich mit der Hand über meine Bart strich bemerkte ich einige Reiskörner darin. Verlegen wischte ich sie weg und spürte eine leichte röte auf meinen Wangen. Auch Ravens Wangen glühten und ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen ruhten auf meinem Gesicht. Ich lächelte sie an und ihr Blick huschte wieder auf ihren Teller. Wieder breitete sich ein Schweigen zwischen uns aus bis wir aufgegessen hatten.  
Die leeren Teller vor uns und die kleine Kerze zwischen uns… das war alles was mich von ihr trennte. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, sie vermied es mir direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Mit der einen Hand kramte ich in meiner Jackentasche nach der kleinen Schatulle, die Tamy für mich gemacht hatte. Ah, da war sie. Fest schloss ich meine Hand um das Kistchen mit dem Schmuckstück und atmete tief durch. Ich griff nach Ravens Hand und sie blickte mich sofort verwirrt an. „Ich…", setzte ich an musste aber noch einmal Luft holen. Verdammt nochmal! Ich war Trafalgar Law, kein Feigling der es nicht mal schaffte einer jungen Frau ein Geschenk zu geben! „Das hier ist für dich...", brachte ich schließlich hervor. Langsam reichte ich ihr die Schatulle und sobald sie die kleine Schachtel in der Hand hielt, fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen; Raven lächelte.


	14. Chapter 14

**schimmernder Abend**

Diesmal aus Raven's Sicht... Daher auch wieder kursiv= Englisch =)

-  
Er saß unruhig auf seinem Stuhl, kramte in seiner Jackentasche. Ich sah ihn zwar nicht an aber dennoch spürte ich seinen Blick, der an mir haftete. Was er wohl vorhatte… Ich wollte ihn gerade ansprechen da nahm er meine Hand. „_Ich…_", setzte er an, zögerte dann aber. Law schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, ob er nach den richtigen Worten suchte um sich nochmal bei mir zu entschuldigen? Eigentlich war ich ihm ja gar nicht mehr böse, er hatte sich ja schließlich schon alle Mühe gegeben und mir war klar, dass er wirklich einfach nur betrunken gewesen war. Also blickte ich ihn weiterhin an und wartete. „_Das hier ist für dich…_", sagte er schließlich und streckte seine freie Hand aus. Ich öffnete meine Hand und er ließ eine kleine Schatulle hineinfallen. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht auf, es war wirklich sehr süß von ihm mir etwas zu schenken. Der junge Pirat ließ meine Hand los und lehnte sich etwas zurück, als wolle er mir Raum geben um die kleine Schachtel zu öffnen. Ich hob meinen Blick von der Schatulle, blickte direkt in seine grauen Augen und flüsterte ganz leise „Danke…", dann öffnete ich das Schächtelchen. Es war eine Kette darin, genauer gesagt ein Rabe mit einer Glasperle im Schnabel, sie war wirklich schön. Vorsichtig nahm ich den kleinen Anhänger aus der Schachtel und stelle fest, dass er an einem einfachen Samtband befestigt war. Law war aufgestanden, nahm mir die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie zaghaft um meinen Hals. Die Leute an den benachbarten Tischen beobachteten uns, oh Gott war das peinlich! Aber so unglaublich süß von ihm und romantisch… Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über meinen Nacken und er lächelte mich ein wenig schüchtern an. „_Die Kette steht dir so gut… als wäre sie nur für dich gemacht worden!_", hauchte er in mein Ohr. Dankend sah ich ihn an als er wieder mir gegenüber Platz nahm. Dieser Moment war so… perfekt? Jedenfalls bis die Bedienung wiederkam und unsere Teller abräumte. „Hat es ihnen geschmeckt?", fragte sie mit ihrer ziemlich rauen, unangenehmen Stimme. Ich nickte nur und wollte um die Rechnung bitten als Law wieder nach meiner Hand griff. „_Möchtest du einen Nachtisch essen?_", wie immer wenn er mich so direkt ansah musste ich lächeln. Aber ich schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf und sagte der Bedienung, dass wir zahlen wollten. Law wirkte sichtlich enttäuscht als er für uns Beide bezahlte und wir schließlich das Restaurant verließen. Eigentlich hatte ich selbst zahlen wollen schließlich wusste ich das Law alles mit Geld von Tamy bezahlte aber er hatte darauf bestanden. Ich würde ihr das Geld in der Uni wiedergeben beschloss ich, als wir durch die dunklen Straßen schlenderten. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und die kühle, frische Luft tat sehr gut. „_Sag mal war der Weg zum Bus nicht ganz anders?_", fragte er ohne mich anzusehen. Ich erklärte, dass ich noch eine kleine Überraschung für ihn hatte und steuerte ihn zielstrebig zu einem meiner Lieblingsplätze aus meiner Kindheit. Es war schon ein ganzes Stück aber Law beschwerte sich nicht und ging dicht an meiner Seite. Wir plauderten über dies und jenes bis wir schließlich ankamen.  
Seine Augen leuchteten, als er den Brunnen vor uns entdeckte. Es war ein alter Springbrunnen, in den vor einigen Jahren kleine Lichter eingebaut worden waren. Diese glitzerten nun wie viele kleine Edelsteine im Fels und verliehen diesem Ort bei Dunkelheit etwas Magisches. „_Das ist wirklich wunderschön Raven…_", flüsterte er und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. „_Das ist mein Dank für den schönen Abend._", lachte ich leise als ich seinen immer noch faszinierten Blick bemerkte. Wir standen einige Zeit schweigend da und erst als es wieder anfing zu regnen liefen wir zu mir nach Hause, es war vom Brunnen aus nichtmehr weit.  
Vor meiner Haustür nahm Law erneut meine Hand und hielt mich davon ab aufzuschließen. Sanft strich er mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „_Schlaf gut Raven…_", flüsterte er, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und drehte sich dann von mir weg. Nur sehr zögerlich trennten sich unsere Hände.


	15. Chapter 15

**unerwartet**

jetzt gibt`s mal ein wenig Info zu Tamy =)

Regen, ich konnte ihn noch nie ausstehen. Meine Laune sank immer schlagartig wenn es regnete. Law war vorhin gegangen, zu seinem Date mit Raven, und ich hockte auf dem Sofa und versuchte den Lernstoff der letzten zwei Wochen zu wiederholen. Seit Law bei mir wohnte hatte ich dazu keine Zeit mehr gehabt, er war einfach eine große Ablenkung. Gestern hatten wir den gesamten Abend damit verbracht mit der neu erworbenen Konsole zu spielen. Zu meinem Erstaunen war Law bereits nach kürzester Zeit richtig gut darin und ich hatte kaum noch eine Chance. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich lachen, wie verwirrt er gewesen war etwas im Fernsehen steuern zu können! Ich legte mein Buch zur Seite und stand auf, reckte mich und sah aus dem Fenster. Man konnte kaum etwas sehen, so stark war der Regen, und Fußgänger konnte ich auf der sonst so belebten Straße nicht entdecken. Ich seufzte, ob Law und Raven wohl schon angekommen waren? Das laute Klingeln meines Telefons ließ mich zusammenzucken. Verwirrt blickte ich mich nach dem Hörer rum, Raven war so ziemlich die Einzige die meine Telefonnummer hatte, ansonsten nur… Ah, da war das Telefon, schnell nahm ich es in die Hand und drückte den grünen Hörer. „Hallo, Tamara Brown am Apparat." – „Hallo Schätzchen, wie geht es dir?", oh weh, meine Mutter. Ich hatte lange Zeit nichts von ihr gehört, sie lebte im Ausland und lies sich nur sehr selten blicken. „Hi Mum, mir geht es gut und dir? Bist du immer noch in Amerika?" – „Nein, mein Liebes, ich bin gerade im Aufbruch nach Australien. Die Firma braucht mich dort dringend.", aha wieder ein Umzug. Ich hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden, sie würde mich nur ermahnen tüchtig zu lernen und mich von nichts ablenken zu lassen. Wenn sie von Law erfahren hätte… oh weh…  
Natürlich wurde ich sie nicht so schnell wieder los, das war immer so. Schließlich fragte sie: „Ist mit der Wohnung alles in Ordnung?", ich zuckte zusammen, sie finanzierte diese für mich zu große Wohnung und ich hatte sie schon mehrfach gebeten mich in eine kleinere umziehen zu lassen aber das wollte sie nicht. „Ja, Mum und das Auto lebt auch noch. Papa war vor 2 Monaten noch hier und hat meine Spüle repariert. Also kein Grund zur Sorge!", das war gelogen, meinen Vater hatte ich seit gut einem Jahr nichtmehr gesehen, soweit ich wusste war er wieder in seine Heimat nach England gezogen. Er überwies mir jeden Monat etwas Geld und bezahlte die Autosteuern aber sonst meldete er sich nie. „Das freut mich. Und wie geht es deinen Freunden? Wie war noch gleich der Name von diesem netten Mädchen? Raven?" Ich nickte erst, bemerkte dann aber, dass meine Mutter mich ja gar nicht sehen konnte und antwortete schnell. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit legte sie dann endlich auf, ohne natürlich die üblichen Floskeln zu vergessen. Ich warf das Telefon aufs Sofa und rieb mir die Stirn. Meine Mum war anstrengend, lieb und sorgsam aber anstrengend. Wie Raven es bis jetzt zuhause ausgehalten hatte wusste ich nicht, andererseits war sie nie allein und konnte ihre Familie immer sehen. Alles hat bekanntlich vor und Nachteile. Wieder blickte ich aus dem Fenster, der regen hatte nachgelassen aber es war noch dunkler als zuvor.

Es vergingen noch einige Stunden bis Law wiederkam. Seine Laune war wirklich unbeschreiblich gut aber ich wagte nicht zu fragen was passiert war das er summend durch den Flur tänzelte. „_Na da hat aber jemand gute Laune!_", lachte ich während ich im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer lehnte. Law zuckte zusammen, als hätte er nicht mit mir gerechnet und setzte dann ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf. Er kam auf mich zu und legte seine kalten Hände an meine Wangen. „_Danke Tamy, für alles…_", hauchte er küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich war so verblüfft, das ich ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er musste mehr als überglücklich sein um sich so bei mir zu bedanken. Er brummte zufrieden vor sich hin als er mein verdutztes Gesicht sah, zog mich mit auf das Sofa und begann zu erzählen.

Der folgende Tag verging wie im Flug. Raven hatte mir das Geld für ihr Essen im Restaurant wiedergeben wollen, was mich zum Lachen brachte. „Hör zu…", hatte ich nur gesagt „Law und ich haben eine Abmachung getroffen: Er kümmert sich um meinen Haushalt und den Garten und dafür bekommt er Taschengeld. Mittlerweile kann er das auch alles, sogar meine Waschmaschine kann er bedienen! Du musst mir also nichts zurückzahlen, Law hat es sich hart erarbeitet.", bei dem Teil mit der Waschmaschine fing auch Raven an zu Lachen. Ich hätte es zwar auch nie vermutet, aber Law machte sich nach einer Eingewöhnungsphase wirklich gut als Hausmann. Den Abend verbrachte ich in meinem Zimmer und lernte, Raven war da und ich wollte die beiden nicht stören.

Es war gegen 11 Uhr am Donnerstagmorgen als es an meiner Haustür schellte. Ich war anscheinend sichtlich verwirrt über den Besuch, den Law wagte gar nicht erst zu fragen wer das sein könnte. Zögerlich ging ich zur Tür und öffnete. Eine bunt gekleidete Gestallt kam mir entgegen und schloss mich in ihre Arme. „Hallo mein Liebling! Ach was habe ich dich vermisst meine kleine Tamara!", ich war wie erstarrt als ich in das Gesicht meiner Mutter blickte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Besuch**

zwischendurch sind ein paar Zeilen aus Law's Sicht geschrieben aber das werdet ihr schon erkennen ;-)

-  
„Mum…. wa…was tust du hier?!", stotterte ich. Verdammt, wieso kam sie immer nur zu so ungelegen Zeiten? Law, welcher immer noch im Wohnzimmer saß, hatte den unerwarteten Besuch bemerkt und schnell geschaltet und begann zügig etwas Ordnung zu schaffen. Ich hatte ihm von meiner Mutter erzählt und wie sie sein konnte, hoffentlich erinnerte er sich an möglichst viel von dem was ich gesagt hatte! „Na du bist ja nicht sehr begeistern deine Mutter zu sehen! Es ist doch schon so lange her das ich hier war, freu dich doch mal etwas…", sie versuchte einen schmollenden Blick aufzusetzen. Dann entdeckte sie Law, der zielstrebig aus dem Wohnzimmer auf sie zukam. „Oh..", hauchte meine Mutter und ich konnte das Chaos schon kommen sehen.  
„_Guten Tag, Sie sind also Tamaras Mutter. Sehr erfreut Sie kennenzulernen, mein Name ist Law und ich komme aus Amerika._", säuselte er in seiner diplomatischsten Stimme. Meine Mutter wirkte immer noch etwas erstaunt, lächelte dann aber. „_Ebenfalls sehr erfreut. Bitte nennen Sie mich doch Marianne… Sind Sie Tamaras Freund?_" –„ Nein! Wir sind nur befreundet und waren gerade dabei zu lernen!" erwiderte ich bevor Law etwas sagen konnte. Er kommentierte meine Aussage nur mit einem höfflichen Lächeln, nicht wissend was ich gerade gesagt hatte. „_Hast du das Buch gefunden?_", fragte ich in seine Richtung und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, immer noch nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. „_Dann hat Raven es wohl noch… Könntest du sie anrufen und fragen ob sie es gleich mit herbringen kann?_", jetzt nickte er zögerlich und sah mich zugleich fragend an als ich ihm mein Handy in die Hand drückte. Meine Mutter hatte sich an uns vorbeigedrückt und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Ähm… möchtest du etwas Trinken Mum?" – „Ja bitte, einen Kaffee wenn du welchen hast Liebes.", sie lächelte mich an und verschwand durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Ich zog Law in die Küche, nahm ihm das Handy aus der Hand und wählte Ravens Nummer. „_Hier! Einfach ans Ohr halten und wenn Raven sich meldet kannst du mit ihr reden… Ich muss meiner Mutter Kaffee bringen, erklär du Raven alles… So ein verfluchter Mist!_", fauchte ich als ich mit einer Tasse und der Thermokanne verschwand.

Das Gerät piepte einige Male, bis ich Ravens Stimme vernahm. Sie sagte etwas auf ihrer Sprache. „Raven? Hier ist Law…" – „Wieso hast du Tamys Handy? Ist was passiert?!" – „Ähm ich weiß nicht… Als Tamaras Mutter gerade aufgetaucht ist hat sie gesagt das du noch ein Buch von ihr hast und es herbringen sollst…" Ich hörte Raven fluchen, dann befahl sie mir meine Sachen im Bad zu verstecken und sagte sie würde sofort vorbeikommen. Scheinbar war diese Frau namens Marianne eine ziemliche Gefahr und sollte nicht erfahren, dass ich hier lebte. Tamy hatte mir zwar von ihrer Mutter erzählt und gesagt das sie ziemlich eigensinnig war aber nicht, dass sie so ein Chaos auslösen konnte. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und gab Tamy das kleine Gerät wieder.

Law wirkte total erschlagen als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, scheinbar verstand er den Grund für die ganze Panik noch nicht ganz. Er gab mir mein Handy und verschwand dann in Richtung Bad.  
„Das ist aber ein netter junger Mann und so höfflich!", sagte meiner Mutter als sie an ihrem Kaffee nippte. „Ja, das stimmt… aber manchmal ist er auch anstrengen…", murmelte ich. Als ich die fragenden Blicke meiner Mutter spürte sah ich sie an. „Also, was führt dich her? Ein Kontrollbesuch?" – „Nein und ja… mein Flieger aus London hatte Verspätung und ich habe hier in Deutschland meinen Anschlussflug verpasst, der Nächste geht erst morgen. Ich hasse es das mich dir Firma immer zu allen möglichen Standorten schickt wenn ich schon mal unterwegs bin… naja aber da dachte ich mir komm ich dich mal besuchen! Es war ja nicht mehr so weit bis hierher…" Das hieß also, sie würde über Nacht bleiben, was mir neue Probleme bescherte. „Ich freu mich wirklich das du hier bist aber… wir wollten heute den ganzen Abend lernen… also Raven, Law und ich…", log ich in der Hoffnung, sie würde sich doch ein Hotel suchen. Doch ich hatte keine Chance.  
Nach einiger Zeit kam Raven vorbei und ich ließ meine Mutter und Law kurz allein um mich mit ihr in der Küche zu beratschlagen. Sie hatte ihre Arme verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen als ich ihr die Umstände erklärte. „Es hilft nichts…", sagte sie schließlich „Ich werde Law später mitnehmen und er wird bei mir übernachten. So wird deine Mutter nichts merken. Allerdings wird sie und nicht so schnell gehen lassen, sie ist ja nicht das erste Mal hier… Also müssen wir den Tag überstehen ohne das sie Verdacht schöpft." Ich nickte, na das konnte ein Spaß werden.  
Wie vermutet mussten Law und Raven bleiben und meine Mutter bestand darauf Essen zu bestellen und uns alle einzuladen. Law wich Fragen zu seiner Heimat geschickt aus und lullte meine Mutter schnell ein, er war einfach zu charmant wenn er wollte. Als meine Mutter kurz ins Bad ging stürmte Raven los um einige Sachen für Law einzupacken und ich erklärte kurz unseren Plan. Er wirkte verunsichert über unsere Sorgen, denn er fand meine Mum sehr nett, hinterfragte unsere Entscheidung aber nicht. Irgendwie ging der Tag dann auch rum und die Beiden verabschiedeten sich. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag konnte ich den Besuch meiner Mutter genießen.  
Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete sich schon sehr früh von mir wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen als sie an der Tür inne hielt. „Liebes, ich habe noch eine Frage an dich.", sagte sie. Auffordernd blickte ich sie an und sie fing an zu Lachen. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt deine alte Mutter täuschen zu können? Dieser Law wohnt hier richtig? Vermutlich hat er noch keine Wohnung gefunden und so großzügig wie du bist lässt du ihn hier bleiben." Ich konnte sie nur noch mit offenem Mund anstarren, absolut fassungslos und geschockt. „Aber.. woher… ich meine wie kommst du darauf?" – „War einfach so ein Gefühl… Tamylein du musst mir sowas doch nicht verheimlichen. Hast du etwa gedacht ich wäre dir böse?" – „Nicht böse aber ich dachte du würdest ausrasten…", gab ich kleinlaut zu. Meine Mutter lachte nur weiter und legte mir dann sanft ihre warme Hand auf die Wange. „Du bist erwachsen Tamara und ein guter Mensch noch dazu! Bitte versprich mir nur ein, lass dich nicht ausnutzen…" – „Keine Sorge Mum, ich weiß schon was ich tue. Es war schön das du hier warst…", zum Abschied schloss sie mich fest in ihre Arme und verschwand dann genauso schnell wie sie im Vortag gekommen war.  
Irgendwie tat es mir in der Seele Leid sie belogen zu haben, denn Law lebte zwar hier war aber keineswegs auf der Suche nach einer eigenen Bleibe. Wir versuchten schließlich immer noch einen Heimweg für ihn zu finden.


	17. Chapter 17

**Halloween**

„_Jetzt halt doch mal still Law!_", fauchte ich mit etwas Make-up in der Hand. Mittlerweile saß ich auf seinem Schoß und versuchte ihn zu schminken während Raven ihn verzweifelt festhielt. „_Seit wann braucht eine Vogelscheuche Schminke?! Raven lass mich sofort los… _", er zappelt ziemlich stark herum „_Ihr habt gesagt wir gehen auf eine Party und nicht zu einem Schminkcontest für Männer!_" – „_Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen wenn du nicht augenblicklich stillhältst._", flüsterte Raven ihm ins Ohr, mit Erfolg. Er seufzte laut auf: „_Was ist den bitte falsch an meinen Outfit? Und warum müssen wir uns überhaupt verkleiden für eine Party!_" Er trug eine alte rot-braune Hose und ein leicht zerrissenes Baumwollhemd und sah damit noch nicht im entferntesten aus wie eine Vogelscheuche. „_Weil heute Halloween ist! Und jetzt lass dich endlich schminken! Ich mach dir schon kein Frauen Make-up drauf, keine Sorge._", ich versuchte ihn beruhigend anzusehen aber bei seinem leicht panischen Blick musste ich anfangen zu Lachen. Raven hinter ihm war bereits fertig, sie hatte sich als Rabe verkleidet was Law unglaublich witzig fand. Ich selbst war ebenfalls ein Vogel und mit Law als Vogelscheuche waren wir komplett. Wenn er denn endlich stillhalten würde!  
Es hatte zwar noch etwas gedauert aber wir jetzt waren wir in der Diskothek angekommen. Wir hatten Law noch einige Lederriemen um die Beine gebunden und er trug jetzt auch Lederhandschuhe, bei denen die Finger in Klingen endeten und einen ledernen Hut. Selbst seine Gesicht und sein Hals wirkten als wäre die Haut aus sprödem, altem Leder. Raven wirkte in ihrem Kostüm wie ein echter Rabe, sie trug ihre Haare offen mit einigen schwarzen Federn darin und eine schwarze Maske über dem oberen Teil des Gesichts. Über ihrer Nase wurde die Maske zum Schnabel und darunter hatte ich ihre Haut etwas dunkler geschminkt. Zudem trug sie ein Figur betonendes, schwarzes Kleid mit langen weitgeschnittenen Armen, die wie Flügel wirkten. Auch ich trug eine Maske, diese war jedoch braun und auf meinem Gesicht hatte Raven zwei recht breite schwarze Streifen aufgetragen. Mein Oberteil war ebenfalls braun und dir Ärmel gingen von einem blau-schwarz gepunkteten Muster in ein schwarz-weißes über, meine Hose war schlicht schwarz. Vermutlich würde niemand verstehen, dass ich ein Eichelhäher war aber wir würden dennoch Spaß haben.  
Law brannte darauf mit Raven zu tanzen, zum Glück hatte ich diesmal meine Kamera mitgenommen den eine Vogelscheuche, die mit einem Raben tanzt würde sicher genial aussehen. Aber zuerst holten wir uns etwas zu trinken, Law ließ sich diesmal nicht zu Cocktails überreden und trank nur etwas Bier, was vielleicht auch besser so war. Langsam füllte sich die Tanzfläche und auch an der Bar wurde es voll.  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als Raven angetrunken genug war um sich von Law zum tanzen überreden zu lassen. Die Tanzfläche war immer noch recht voll aber die beiden fanden einen Platz relativ am Rand, wo ich sie vom Sofa aus beobachten konnte. Mir selbst war jetzt schon schlecht genug vom Alkohol, auf den ich jedes Mal wieder verzichten wollte, als das ich noch hätte tanzen können. Bei der Gelegenheit schoss ich einige Fotos. Plötzlich tauchte jemand neben mir auf. „Hier Tamy, geht aufs Haus!", es war Kim in einem Milka-Kuh Kostüm. Sie kicherte als sie sich neben mich fallen ließ und ich konnte ihr gerade noch schnell genug den Becher abnehmen. „Tanzt Raven da mit deinem mysteriösen Amerikaner über den die ganze Uni spricht?" Ich hatte gerade einen Schluck genommen an dem ich mich verschluckte und zu husten begann woraufhin Kim nur lachte. „Ach Tamy glaub mir doch nicht immer alles! Aber naja… die Leute die dich kennen fragen sich schon wer er ist!" – „Du hast es doch gerade gesagt, ein Bekannter aus Amerika. Er macht hier ein bisschen Urlaub und sieht sich Deutschland an. Ist das so schlimm?" Kim kicherte weiter, sie war zu betrunken um sich anständig mit mir zu unterhalten. Da kamen Raven und Law auch schon wieder, oder eher gesagt Law stützte Raven. „_Ich glaube sie hat zu viel getrunken…_", kommentierte er nur und ich nickte. Er setzte Raven auf dem Sofa ab und sofort lächelte sie mich an „Mir geht's guuuuuut Tamy, alllles suuuper!", lallte sie vor sich hin. Kim stand auf und nahm mir die Kamera ab. „Ich mach ein Bild von euch! Setzt dich dazu!", sie haute Law auf die Schulter welcher sie fragend ansah und sich dann zögerlich neben Raven setzte. „Alle Lächeln!" und dann folgte das gleißend helle Licht des Blitzes.  
Es war etwa 4 Uhr in der Früh als ich meine Wohnungstür aufschloss. Nachdem Kim einige Bilder von uns gemacht hatte waren wir dann auch alle heimgegangen. Raven war auch dabei, durch die frische Luft war sie wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf geworden, nun eilte sie jedoch erst einmal ins Bad. In der Zeit half ich Law die Schminke loszuwerden. Raven hatte sich bereits aufs Sofa schlafen gelegt als auch ich endlich frisch gesäubert ins Zimmer blickte. Law kramte in einer Kiste nach einer zweiten Decke und schlich dann ebenfalls zum Sofa hin. „_Benimm dich!_", mahnte ich scherzhaft und bekam von Law nur einen verdutzen Blick zurück. Ich wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und drohte ihm damit er mich ja nicht zu früh weckte und verschwand dann in mein Zimmer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Zweifel**

Kurz nach Mittag weckte Law mich dann doch, Raven war schon weg weil ihre Eltern ihre Hilfe brauchten. Die Arme musste nach Laws Aussage total verkatert gewesen sein. Wir aßen gemeinsam etwas und machten uns einen entspannten Nachmittag. Da ich allerdings noch immer müde war legte ich mich am Abend schon früh schlafen und Law las noch ein wenig.  
Nun war Law schon fast 4 Wochen bei mir, wie die Zeit doch vergeht. Im Hörsaal um mich herum war es recht laut aber dennoch hielt mich dies nicht vom Nachdenken ab. Wir hatten immer noch keinen Heimweg für Law gefunden und wir hatten auch nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt für unsere Suche. Law erinnerte sich auch an nichts mehr und war uns damit keine große Hilfe. Ich seufzte, scheinbar etwas zu laut den der junge Mann neben mir lachte leise. „Du findest diese ganzen Gruselgeschichten scheinbar auch nicht sehr interessant!", sagte er ohne mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. „Gruselgeschichten? Tut mir Leid ich hab überhaupt nicht zugehört…" – „Ah… Tina hat das gerade erzählt. Vor einigen Wochen wurde am Biotop scheinbar ein Zombie gesehen!" – „Ein Zombie?", fragte ich gelangweilt und wandte meinen Blick wieder zur Tafel. „Ja, er soll aus dem Biotop gekommen sein und ist dann an der Uni umhergeirrt! Ich wette irgendwer hat den armen Mädchen nur einen Streich gespielt." Er fand das zwar zum Lachen aber mein Interesse war geweckt. „Weißt du wann genau das war?", fragte ich gespannt. Jetzt sah er mich ungläubig an „Du glaubst den Quatsch doch wohl nicht oder?", fragte er entsetzt. Das Mädchen rechts neben ihm beugte sich vor. „Das war vor dreieinhalb Wochen, in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag! Glaubst du mir? Alle anderen halten es für eine Halluzination aber ich hab's genau gesehen!" Ich nickte nur leicht sagte aber nichts weiter zu dem Thema.  
Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam berichtete ich Raven von meiner eventuell interessanten Entdeckung. „Zeitlich würde es natürlich passen aber… ausgerechnet das Biotop? Und wenn sich das Mädchen geirrt hat?" – „Wir können es nur versuchen…", erwiderte ich und so machten wir uns am folgenden Tag auf zum Biotop.  
Law wirkte aufgeregt, ich hatte ihn mit zur Uni genommen und nach der letzten Vorlesung wollten wir zum Biotop gehen. Gemeinsam mit Raven machten wir uns auf den Weg, das Biotop lag etwas versteckt hinter der Uni in einem kleinen Wäldchen. „_Das kommt mir bekannt vor…_", murmelte Law als wir einen kleinen Waldweg entlangliefen. Raven und ich schauten uns an, vielleicht waren wir tatsächlich auf dem richtigen Weg. Es dauerte nicht lang bis wir das Biotop erreichten, es lag auf einer kleinen Lichtung und war durch den vielen Regen der vergangene Woche etwas größer als gewöhnlich. „_Hier war ich schon mal!_", stellte Law fest und lächelte uns glücklich an. Wir untersuchten die Umgebung, konnten aber nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen. Da es schon recht dunkel war wollten wir umkehren als Law eine Idee hatte. „_Ich bin in meiner Welt in einen See gegangen und laut der Zombie Geschichte ist die Gestalt hier auch aus dem Wasser gekommen._", er lächelte uns schief an und bevor wir ihn aufhalten konnten sprang er mit einem sehr weiten Satz ins Wasser…

„LAW", brüllte Raven ihm nach und ich musste sie davon abhalten ihm nachzuspringen. Sekunden später tauchte er nach Luft schnappend wieder auf. „_Du verdammter Trottel! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest dir sonst was brechen können, der Teich hier ist nicht so tief!_", fauchte ich ihn an, jedoch erleichter das er wieder aufgetaucht war. „_Es ist ja nichts geschehen… Außerdem wissen wir jetzt, das es nicht klappt!_", gab er sichtlich enttäuscht zurück und stieg dann aus dem Wasser. „_Und wenn es geklappt hätte? Wolltest du dich nicht einmal von uns verabschieden?!_", diesmal war es Raven die ihn böse anfuhr, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „So ein Idiot!", schrie sie und rannte davon. Law blieb einfach nur geschockt stehen, konnte nicht fassen wie aufgebracht Raven war. „_Lass uns gehen, du holst dir noch den Tod in den nassem Klamotten…_", murmelte ich und ging langsam in die Richtung in die auch Raven verschwunden war.

Law nahm ein Bad um sich aufzuwärmen und um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es war schon spät geworden als mein Telefon klingelte. Raven meldete sich und wir begannen zu reden. Sie wirkte immer noch verletzt… nein eher überrascht durch Laws Verhalten. „Raven versuch dich in seine Situation hinein zu versetzten! Er gehört nicht in diese Welt und das weiß er glaube ich auch aber er mag dich zu sehr. Ihm wird der Abschied auch schwer fallen… wenn es denn irgendwann soweit ist…" – „Tamy ich weiß das doch… aber… ach verdammt! Wieso hat er das gemacht! Glaubst du es ist besser wenn er verschwindet und du ihn los bist?" – „Nein, ich er ist ein guter Freund geworden und es wäre schön wenn er bleiben würde… aber seine Welt wartet auf ihn. Wir wissen nicht in wie weit seine Abwesenheit sich auf die Handlung von One Piece ausüben wird… Ob es überhaupt etwas verändert oder…" – „Oder was Tamy?" – „Vielleicht ist der Law den wir hier haben nur ein Abbild von jenem im Manga und es wird niemanden auffallen das er weg ist, nicht mal seiner Crew!" Ich hörte wie Raven am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzte. „Er muss zurück… Schließlich ist er für seine Crew verantwortlich!" – „Ja... und er muss die anderen Supernovae in der Neuen Welt treffen." Jetzt lachte Raven laut auf. „Mensch Tamy wenn du dich selbst hören könntest! Ich finde es zwar cool das du auch ein One Piece Fan wirst aber vor 3 Wochen hättest du noch kein Wort von alledem verstanden." Man muss sich halt an gegebene Situationen anpassen dachte ich. Dann bemerkte ich eine Bewegung und drehte mich erschrocken um, Law stand hinter mir. Er nahm mir schweigend den Hörer aus der Hand und drückte auf die rote Taste. „_Worüber habt ihr gerade geredet Tamara?_", fragte er und funkelte mich zornig an. Jetzt hatte ich ein Problem.


	19. Chapter 19

**Verrat**

„_Nichts besonderes… Raven hat… sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht!_", log ich nicht sehr überzeugend. „_Ich habe gehört das ihr über das One Piece geredet habt… und über eine Crew und andere Dinge die es in dieser Welt nicht gibt!_", er baute sich vor mir auf und wirkte jetzt sehr Furcht einflößend. „_Tamara, sag mir jetzt die Wahrheit! Worüber habt ihr geredet, verflucht nochmal!_", brüllte er mich an. Ich duckte mich und wich seinem Blick aus. Wütend fasste er mich am Oberarm und drückte zu, er schien sich selbst im Zaun zu halten aber dennoch tat es weh. „_Wir… ja wir haben über deine Welt geredet! Ist es das was du hören willst?_", ich spürte wie mir Tränen über die glühenden Wangen rannten. Jetzt konnte ich… konnten wir es ihm nichtmehr verheimlich. Ich musste ihm sagen, dass wir sein Welt kannten aber ich wollte versuchen ihn nicht mehr als in diesem Augenblick nötig wissen zu lassen. „_Was wisst ihr alles darüber?_", fragte er trocken, seine grauen Augen spiegelten puren Zorn wieder und er verstärkte den Griff um meinen Arm. „_Law du tust mir weh! Lass los!_", flehte ich ihn an und versuchte seine Hand abzustreifen. „_Rede! Was wisst ihr über meine Welt! Haltet ihr mich hier gefangen um meine Chancen zu schmälern?_" – „_Nein! Wieso sollten wir das tun! Wir sind keine Piraten und stehen auf niemandes Seite… bitte glaube mir doch!_", endlich ließ er meinen Arm los und schubste mich unsanft auf das Sofa zurück. „_Sag mir was du weißt. Und zwar alles! Woher weißt du von meiner Welt?_" Genau die Frage die ich nicht beantworten wollte. „_Wir wissen es einfach okay? Wir wissen von der Marine, von den Piraten von der Grandline und den Blues und auch von vielen Piratenbanden und natürlich deiner eigenen!_", ich hoffte, nein betete das ihm diese Antwort reichen würde. „_Woher?_", wiederholte er und der Zorn in seiner Stimme wuchs. Ich ließ meinen Kopf sinken und versuchte ihn nicht anzublicken. „_Tamara, jetzt sag mir endlich woher du ein solches Wissen hast! Bist du ein Spion?_", er blickte mich an und sah dabei fast schon verzweifelt aus. „_Ich kann nicht…_", schlurzte ich und konnte meine Tränen nun nichtmehr aufhalten. Er würde mich und noch viel schlimmer Raven hassen, schließlich hatten wir ihn hinters Licht geführt. „_Warum bist du in dem blöden Teich nicht verschwunden?! Dann müsste ich dir nicht sagen das du…_", meine Stimme brach ab. „_Das ich was bin Tamara? Ein Pirat… ein blutrünstiger Krimineller?_" – „_Nein…_", ich holte tief Luft und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen „_Law, die Welt aus der du stammst ist hier bei uns eine Geschichte. Ihr Name ist One Piece und… es geht um den Strohhut Ruffy… Daher kannten wir auch dich und deine Teufelskräfte und alles!_", mir blieb nichts anderes mehr als zu hoffen. Law bewegte sich nicht und starrte zu Boden. „_Seit wann wisst ihr es?_", fragte er ganz leise und ernst. „_Schon von Anfang an… Law, ich…_", setzte ich an und legte ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter. „_FASS MICH NICHT AN!_", brüllte er und seine Handfläche traf mich direkt auf der Wange. Der Schlag kam so unerwartet das ich von Sofa geschleudert wurde und hart auf den Boden aufprallte. Jeder einzelne Knochen in meinem Körper schmerzte. „_Geh… lass mich allein…_", er war aufgestanden und deutete mir bestimmt zu gehen. Langsam rappelte ich mich auf und wankte leicht benommen ins Bad um mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Suche**

zwischendurch aus Ravens Sicht ;-)

Ich habe mich nicht mehr ins Wohnzimmer getraut und mich daher schlafen gelegt. Zumindest habe ich es versucht den meine Wange schmerzte entsetzlich. Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht übermannte mich dann aber endgültig die Müdigkeit und ich schlief ein.  
Ich wurde von Raven geweckt, sie stand fluchend in meinem Zimmer und zog mir meine Bettdecke weg. „Oh…. Tamy was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Und wo ist Law? Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?", ihr stand totales entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich richtete mich auf und strich über meine Wange, sie war dick geschwollen, dann bemerkte ich wie sehr mein Arm schmerzte und entdeckte einen blauen Kranz um meinen Oberarm. Seufzend stand ich auf und sah Raven an. „Er hat herausgefunden woher er kommt und ist ein wenig ausgerastet wie du siehst…", kommentierte ich trocken. Raven blickte mich total entgeistert an. „Er ist sicher rausgegangen um sich abzureagieren… gib ihm etwas Zeit, wir haben ihn schließlich die ganze Zeit angelogen." – „Oh verdammt Tamy! Wieso hast du mich nicht sofort angerufen! Ich wäre doch hergekommen!" – „Und dann? Er hätte nicht mit dir geredet! Law kommt schon wieder und dann wird er sicher vernünftig mit uns reden." Raven wirkte nicht überzeugt aber ich konnte sie dennoch zum Frühstücken überreden.  
Es war schon Nachmittag und Law war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen. „Tamy…", begann Raven. „Ja schon gut! Wir suchen ihn!", bevor sie etwas sagen konnte war ich aufgesprungen. So langsam machte ich mir auch Sorgen, weniger um ihn als um die Menschen, die ihn in seinem Zorn über den Weg liefen. Wir zogen uns schnell an und suchten die gesamte Umgebung ab, erfolglos. „Tamy ich hab eine Idee, lass uns getrennt suchen!" – „Aber…", und schon war sie davongelaufen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als allein weiterzusuchen. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg zum Biotop, vielleicht hatte er wieder versucht in seine Welt zu kommen. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich in den kleinen Wald und folgte dem Weg zur Wasserstelle. Da war tatsächlich jemand am Ufer und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte. Erst kurz vor der Person wurde ich wieder langsamer und erkannte Kim. „Hey Tamy, was geht?", fragte sie unbeschwert. „Ähm… wir suchen Law, er ist abgehauen… hast du ihn gesehen?", sie schüttelte den Kopf kramte dann in ihrer Tasche und reichte mir eine Flasche Wasser. „Ich ruf dich sofort an wenn ich ihn sehe… hol erst mal Luft! Was ist den passiert?" – „Zu kompliziert! Aber danke Kim! Ich muss weiter, wir sehen uns!" Ich eilte weiter durch den Wald und rief immer wieder Laws Namen. Verdammt wo konnte er nur sein?

Bitte… bitte… bitte… Law sei da wo ich es denke! Ich hastete durch die Stadt, zuerst nach Hause um mir eine Tasche und etwas zu trinken zu hole und dann weiter. Er musste einfach dort sein, es konnte gar nicht anders sein! Die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und der Vollmond erleuchtete meinen Weg. Nur noch ein kleines Stück dann war ich da….  
Und tatsächlich da stand er, in seinem gelben Pulli und der gefleckten Hose, seinen Blick fest auf die glitzernden Lichter des Brunnens gerichtet. „Law…", wollte ich rufen aber meine Stimmer versagte und ich hauchte seinen Namen fast. Dennoch hörte er mich und blickte mich besorgt an. „_Raven… alles in Ordnung?_", dann schien ihm einzufallen was passiert war und seine Blicke verfinsterten sich. „_Warum hast du mich so belogen?_", flüsterte er mit einer Stimme so tief wie Donnergrollen. „_Verdammt was hätte ich dir den sagen sollen! Auch wenn deine Welt eine Geschichte ist… du stehst hier vor mir und bist real!_" – „_Wer sagt das? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht nur eine Projektion bin? _" Ich trat direkt vor ihn und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Er starte mich total perplex an und wollte sich gerade beschweren aber ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „_Hast du das gespürt? Ja? Dann bist du keine Projektion! Du bist real Law und ich wiederhole es auch gerne nochmal. Deinetwegen hat sich Tamy verändert, sie ist das Risiko eingegangen dir eine Bleibe zu geben und sie hat es nicht bereut! Und ich…. und ich…_", ich konnte nicht mehr und musste die Tränen in meinen Augen verbergen.  
Zögerlich richtete ich meinen Blick wieder auf und bemerkte, dass auch Law mit den Tränen kämpfte. „_Raven… es tut mir Leid… ich muss zurück, in dieser Welt ist kein Platz für mich!_" „Ich weiß", flüsterte ich für ihn unhörbar und umarmte ihn.

Die Sonne war untergegangen und es war stockdunkel geworden im Wald. Zum Glück hatte ich meine kleine Taschenlampe immer am Schlüssel und konnte mir so den Weg zurück zur Uni leuchten. Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy, auf dem Display stand Kim's Nummer. Hatte sie ihn etwa gefunden? „Tamy? Kim hier! Du… hier ist gerade auf einmal ein Freak mit grünen Haaren und 3 Schwertern aufgetaucht und hat mich auf `ner komischen Sprache zugelabbert! Ist das vielleicht ein Freund von deinem Amerikaner?", grüne Haare und 3 Schwerter… nein bitte nicht noch einer!


	21. Chapter 21

**Erkenntnis**

„Wo hast du ihn gesehen?" – „In der Nähe vom Biotop, warum?" Also doch, das Biotop muss einfach die Verbindung sein! „Ähm danke für den Anruf! Du solltest jetzt am besten heimgehen.", mit diesen Worten drückte ich sie weg und wählte Ravens Nummer. „Tamy, was gibt's? Ich hab Law gefunden!", sie wirkte glücklich. „Und wir haben ein Problem, Kim hat mich gerade angerufen, Zorro ist aufgetaucht, er muss in der Nähe des Biotops sein!" Raven fluchte und ich hörte wie sie etwas zu Law sagte. „Wir sind auf dem Weg! Tu nichts ohne uns!", war die kurze Anweisung.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis ich wieder am Biotop war aber hier war weit und breit niemand. Verflucht, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich musste warten bis Raven und Law hier waren, was mir unglaublich schwer fiel. Völlig außer Atem ließ ich mich auf die Treppen der kleinen, ungenutzten Forschungshütte der Uni nieder. Warum ausgerechnet heute, warum nicht gestern?  
Mein Blick schweifte über die ruhige Wasseroberfläche vor mir und blieb an einem hellen Punkt nahe des Ufers haften. Was war das? Aber natürlich, der Mond! Es war Vollmond… ich versuchte mich zu entsinnen und rechnete zurück. Es war gut möglich, das in der Nacht in der Law aufgetaucht war ebenfalls Vollmond gewesen war. Wie blind wir gewesen waren! Ich schlug mir mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. In genau diesem Moment vernahm ich Ravens Stimme auf der anderen Seite des Biotops, sie eilte Hand in Hand mit Law auf mich zu. Dann geschah alles sehr schnell: Raven stolperte und stürzte, Law musste einen kleinen Sprung hinlegen um sie nicht zu treten und kam nur knapp vor dem Teich zum stehen während sich die Oberfläche kräuselte und zu leuchten begann. Niemand von uns bewegte sich mehr als gleichzeitig zwei Gestalten im Wasser unmittelbar neben dem Spiegelbild des Mondes erschienen. Die Frau strampelte heftig um sich und begann zu schreien während der Mann sich aufrichtete und irgendetwas zu der Frau sagte. Wie bereits erwähnt, der Teich ist nicht sehr tief, in der Mitte vielleicht gerade 2 Meter und daher konnten die beiden Gestalten ohne große Probleme zum nur wenige Schritte entfernten Rand gelangen. Ich hatte als erstes die Fassung wiedererlang und rannte auf die beiden zu. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ich sah wie Law Raven aufhalf und ihr offensichtlich verletztes Bein begutachtete. Schlitternd kam ich direkt vor den zwei neuen Fremden zum stehen. „_Stopp! Was wollt ihr hier?_", mit ausgebreiteten Armen stand ich vor ihnen. Erst jetzt konnte ich erkennen wer da genau vor mir stand, es war niemand anderes als Mihawk Dulacre und Perona.


	22. Chapter 22

**Über Stock und Stein**

„_Nun junge Dame, wir suchen nach einem grünhaarigen Piraten. Sie sollten hier nicht im Dunklen umherlaufen, es könnte gefährlich sein!_", erklärte er diplomatisch während Perona neben ihm kicherte. „_Noch nie einen Geist gesehen oder was?_", meinte sie neckisch. Ich muss gestehen es war ein komisches Gefühl jemanden vor sich… schweben… zu sehen aber im Moment konnte mich nichts mehr schocken. „_Ich denke eher das ihr hier in Gefahr seid! Es ist nicht eure Heimatwelt… und wir wissen bereits von Zorro._", Erstaunen breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern aus. „_Sie sagt die Wahrheit Falkenauge, diese Welt ist für uns recht gefährlich… Wir dürfen sie nicht unterschätzen! Nur diese beiden können uns helfen._", Law stand plötzlich neben mir. Der Blick von Falkenauge verfinsterte sich und Perona fing an zu lachen. „_Wollt ihr uns etwa drohen?_" – „_Nein, wir wollen euch nur zurück in eure Welt schicken. Und das muss bis zum Ende der Nacht geschehen!_", ich versuchte schnell die Umstände zu erklären und riss die abenteuerlichen Erlebnisse des vergangene Monats an kurz an. Falkenauge glaubte uns scheinbar nicht wirklich begab sich dann aber mit Law auf die Suche nach Zorro. Ich half Raven bis zur Hütte, ihr Bein schmerzte sehr und deshalb sollte sie hier Wache schieben, dann machten Perona und ich uns ebenfalls auf den Weg.

„_Warum genau müssen wir diesen Idioten nochmal suchen? Wenn er sich verläuft kann es uns doch egal sein!_" – „_Dir ist es vielleicht egal, Perona, aber mir nicht. Hier in dieser Welt gibt es sowas wie Piraten nicht mehr wirklich! Ihr gehört hier nicht her, normalerweise wirken eure Teufelskräfte auch nicht, daher verstehe ich nicht warum du schweben kannst._" Als Antwort ließ sie ihre Hand durch mich hindurch gleiten, ein wirklich grauenhaftes Gefühl. „_Mein Körper ist nicht hier… Ich bin ein Geist!_", sie versuchte mich zu erschrecken. „_Ich kenn deine Teufelskraft, du kannst mir keine Angst machen. Such endlich nach Zorro!_" Sie wirkte beleidigt, hielt aber endlich die Klappe.  
Es war gegen 3 Uhr morgens als mein Handy klingelte. Perona erschrak sich ziemlich was mich trotzt dem Ernst der Lage zum Lachen brachte. „Tamy, ich hab gerade Law gehört. Scheinbar ist Zorro hier irgendwo und nicht gerade erfreut über seinen Anblick! Kommt schnell wieder her, vielleicht brauchen wir Perona!", schrie Raven geradezu in ihr Handy. Dann legte sie auf und wir eilten zurück.

Wir waren bereits im Wald als wir das Klirren von Schwertern vernahmen, in meinen Ohren war es ein grauenhaftes Geräusch was da zwischen den dunklen Bäumen hindurch hallte. Dann sahen wir sie, auf einer ziemlich winzigen Lichtung unweit vom Biotop. Zorro hatte zwei seiner Schwerter gezückt und Law hatte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, das dritte in Händen. Mihawk stand wie eine Statue daneben und beobachtete das Kampfgeschehen.  
„_Was soll das hier?_", schrie ich als ich neben Falkenauge auf der Lichtung stand. „_Zorro ist nicht so begeistert von Laws Anwesenheit und sie tragen es jetzt in einem Kampf aus._", kommentierte Mihawk trocken. „_DAS sehe ich! Warum hälst du die beiden nicht auf? Wir haben nichtmehr viel Zeit!_", fauchte ich ihn an. Er antwortete nicht und beobachtete einfach nur konzentriert das Geschehen. Der Kampf ging unentwegt weiter, die Schläge wirkten jedoch längst nicht so kraftvoll wie in der Serie. Natürlich, die unmenschliche Stärke gab es in dieser Welt nicht. „_Hört auf der Stelle auf! Law, was soll das?_", ich musste dazwischen gehen. Law blockte einen Schlag von Zorro und verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht. Schwer atmend fiel er zu Boden, der Schlafmangel und die Hetzerei der vergangen Stunden hatten ihm zugesetzt. „Stopp", schrie ich erneut und stellte mich vor Law. „_Es ist genug Zorro! Law hat dir nichts getan... niemand hier will dir irgendwie schaden, ich will nur das ihr alle wieder in eure Welt zurückkehren könnt! In die Welt in der deine Crew ist... Musst du nicht noch ein Versprechen einlösen?_",langsam ließ er seine Schwerter sinken. „_Wer bist du?_", fragte er mich mit zweifelndem Blick. „_Tamy… glaub mir ich bin auf deiner Seite. Und jetzt kommt, wir müssen zum Biotop!_", ich drehte mich zu Law, welcher sich gerade wieder auf die Beine gekämpft hatte und Zorro sein Schwert reichte. Falkenauge trat vor und schnappte sich Zorro, der von Perona eine Standpauke bekam, am Kragen. Gemeinsam folgten sie mir.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aufbruch**

Am Biotop wartete Raven bereits auf uns. Sie fiel Law direkt um den Hals, glücklich ihn weites gehend unverletzt zu sehen. Perona stoppte dich hinter mir. „_Tamy… wir werden jetzt gehen… Irgendwann sehen wir uns doch sicher wieder, oder? Dann zeig ich dir meine volle Power!_", lachte sie selbstbewusst und eilte dann zu Falkenauge und Zorro, die schon beinahe den Teich erreicht hatten. „Lebt wohl…", flüsterte ich ihnen hinterher, sie verschwanden sobald ihre Füße die Wasseroberfläche berührten.  
Nun waren wir wieder zu dritt. Ich wollte den beiden etwas Luft geben, ihnen würde der Abschied sicher sehr schwer fallen. Daher ließ ich mich am Rand des Teiches nieder, darauf bedacht das Wasser nicht zu berühren.

Jetzt stand ich hier, Raven in meinen Armen und wissend, dass ich gehen musste. „Es tut mir so leid Birdie… Ich muss…", sie klammerte sich fester an mich. Ich wollte auch nicht gehen aber ich musste los. „Raven…", hauchte ich in ihr Ohr. Sie sah mich zögerlich an, ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. Meine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern als ich mich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie küsste. Erst wirkte sie überrascht, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und erwiderte meinen Kuss. Ich löste mich von ihr und kramte in meiner Hosentasche nach etwas. Dann schritten wir zum letzten Mal Hand in Hand zum Ufer des Sees an dem Tamy wartete.

Law kam auf mich zu, Raven folgte ihm zögerlich und bei jedem Schritt versuchte sie ihn zu bremsen. „_Tamy… ich danke dir für alles…_", sagte er und umarmte mich. Mein Leben würde wieder ziemlich langweilig werden wenn er jetzt gehen würde. „_Wir werden uns wiedersehen! Da bin ich mir sicher…_", sagte ich bestimmt und versuchte erst gar nicht meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Law nickte nur kurz. Dann nahm er seine Mütze ab und setze sie Raven auf, küsste sie noch einmal und drückte ihr dabei etwas in die Hand. Sekunden später wandte er sich von ihr ab, sprang ins Wasser und war verschwunden.  
Raven sank auf die Knie und ich konnte nichts weiter tun als meine Arme um sie zu legen und mit ihr zu weinen. Mit der einen Hand hielt sie die Mütze fest an sich gepresst und in der anderen hielt sie einen kleinen, weißen Zettel.

Ende

oder auch nicht :D denn es gibt eine Vorsetzung die ich ab morgen hochladen werde, wird dann an dieser Stelle verlinkt =)

vielen Dank fürs Lesen meiner FF ;-)


End file.
